In Between Love and Hate
by punknpotter
Summary: COMPLETE!The Callixtus Bond forces Draco and Hermione to spend every single day with each other--at least until they learn to get along...how long do they have to be bound by the charm?or will they even break it?R
1. Chapter 1: Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: i don't own HP..you guys know the drill

**Chapter one: On Platform 9 ¾**

A/N- pretty short but it's really just an introduction. It'll get better.

Hermione found herself alone on King's Cross. She had just said goodbye to her parents and she had a good ten minutes before the Hogwart's train would leave the station. After about a minute of just standing there amidst the hustle and bustle of the station, she took her trolley and thrust herself toward the barrier into platform 9 3/4. She put her hand into her sweater pocket and took out a letter that her friends Harry and Ron sent her.

_We're at Hogwarts already so you'll have to take the train alone. We're really sorry, but Ron's dad made us go early. _

_-Harry & Ron_

She frowned. It was the first time she'd ever have to travel on the train alone. She sat by herself in a small compartment. Bored, she took out a spell book and began to read.

She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and voices. She didn't know who was speaking, because they were still far off, but she could catch a few words of their conversation.

"—train's full"

"Hope this one's empty—"

Two boys outside seemed to be referring to the compartment Hermione was sitting in. The footsteps stopped, and Hermione, who started reading again, looked up to see Draco Malfoy peering inside through the transparent door. He slid the door open. "Great, the mudblood's here", he said loudly, "arrive late and find no decent compartment". "I guess beggars can't be choosers", another voice said. Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin in Hermione's year, came into view. "Oh please," said Malfoy, "don't give me that crap—guess we'll have to settle for this one then".

He took his seat across Hermione. "Where's potty and weasel?" Draco asked "the golden trio finally break up?" He and Blaise laughed. "No," Hermione said, mildly interested. "Had a nice mudblood summer?" said Blaise. Hermione ignored him.

"Anything off the cart dears?" a witch asked as she passed. "Yes please," said Hermione, and she got up to buy a few sweets. Malfoy and Blaise stood up too. After they ate, Hermione started reading again.

"Go out Granger," Malfoy said, smirking, "We need to change". "I'm not moving for anyone, especially not for a scumbag like you" Hermione said, quite plainly. Draco and Blaise had no choice but to change into their Hogwarts robes in front of Hermione.

When they sat down, Hermione put down her book and took off her sweater. She was wearing a white top and faded jeans. Malfoy stared as she bent down to take out her robes out from her trunk. She quickly put them on. When she sat down, Malfoy quickly looked away.

Hermione kept on reading for the rest of the trip, while Malfoy, who without noticing, was still thinking about how beautiful Hermione looked when she was changing into her robes. He didn't even notice Blaise telling him a joke. It was only when Blaise asked him if he thought it was funny that Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not falling for a mudblood", he thought.

Hermione however, couldn't forget how Draco had looked so handsome in his black shirt and jeans when he changed in front of her. She turned her attention to the book she was reading.

"I'm not about to fall for a stuck-up jerk like him", she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Great Hall

disclaimer: i don't own HP...blah blah blah

**Chapter 2: In the Great Hall**

A/N: it's short but it does lead up to the main part....so. R&R

Hermione and the rest of the seventh years took the seemingly horseless carriages to the castle. It had been decorated for the first day, as it always was. Hermione, once again a prefect, helped the first years settle down before the sorting.

"Please, keep quiet," said Hermione, "no shoving, shouting, pushing"

"How do you expect them to listen to a mudblood?" said a drawling voice. Hermione looked behind her. It turned out to be Draco Malfoy. "What is your problem?" she asked, annoyed. "You", he said, and turned to the Slytherin first years since he was a prefect too.

"Shut it," another voice said. Hermione wheeled around to see her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "Oh hi Harry, hi Ron," said Hermione smiling. At least her friends were here to back her up. Malfoy smirked and left.

Hermione watched him leave and join the other Slytherins. She couldn't help but notice his hair. It had grown longer, making him look more mature. "Cute," she said, almost in a whisper, "but I still hate him".

Malfoy smiled as he walked back to the Slytherins. Hermione definitely changed. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it was before, and her eyes...he hadn't noticed them before. They sparkled with energy, giving him butterflies. "Beautiful", he thought, "too bad she's a mudblood".

Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway and led the first years into the Great Hall, which was lighted by floating candles and decorated with banners symbolizing each of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Hermione, Harry and Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting. Hermione was getting bored and decided to look at who the new DADA teacher was. She was surprised to see Nymphadora Tonks (or Tonks for short) sitting at the left hand side of Hagrid. Tonks caught her eye and smiled; Hermione gave a small wave. She turned to Ron and Harry.

"Tonks," she whispered.

"Yeah,"

"--Cool"

After the sorting, they had the traditional start of term feast. Hermione ate as much as she could. It's been forever since the chocolate frogs. As she was getting fuller and fuller by the moment, she snuck a glance at Malfoy every now and then. He was laughing, probably at some rude joke someone told. His smile made him look even cuter. She felt a tingle in her stomach. Butterflies.

Malfoy ate to his heart's desire. He looked at Hermione, who was smiling at the rest of Gryffindors, and he smiled too. A crush? This couldn't be. He couldn't fall in love with a mudblood. Yet, he was falling, fast. There was something about her that made life better. There was something that made him feel, alive.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"N-nothing," Draco lied.

After the feast, Draco and Hermione each left for their common rooms with a big smile on their face. That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She was busy thinking of him.

At the same time, Draco lay on his bed, thinking about Hermione.

Still, neither of them could accept it, that of all people in the world... why Draco? Why Hermione?


	3. Chapter 3: Potions

A/N: thanks for the reviews!! Don't worry these first few chapters work up to the main plot... so keep on reading. I also prefer to keep my chapters short so sorry about that

Chapter 3: Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP... but I wish I did.**

Hermione woke up early the next day, despite the fact that she didn't get enough sleep. She went to the prefects' bathroom ('lemon breeze') and took a nice hot bath. She also put her hair up like she did in the Yule Ball, except in a more casual way. She emerged from the bathroom with sleek, shiny hair and a big smile.

She went back to the common room and found Harry and Ron waiting for her by the fire.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron, "And what happened to your hair? If you hadn't noticed, Krum left already so— ""Shut it," Harry warned, looking at Hermione. "I just want to look good for the first day of classes", said Hermione, glaring at Ron. "Whatever", Ron muttered, picking up his schoolbag. "Potions first thing in the morning", said Harry, sighing.

Draco opened his eyes and closed them again. He forced himself to wake up. He felt groggy and drowsy, having stayed up late.

He took a quick shower and dried up. He pulled his hand through his hair and checked the mirror on top of the vanity table. He was too sleepy. He couldn't go to classes, not even Potions. "Wake up!" said a voice, "We're late". "Come on", Draco told Blaise, and they ran to the dungeons where the potions master, Snape, was impatiently waiting for them.

"Late, Mr. Malfoy", Snape said, "I expect better from students of my own house...Blaise too"

"Sorry Professor", mumbled Draco.

"See to it that this does not happen again"

Draco and Blaise nodded and took their seats. They noticed that all the students in their year were in the dungeon. Malfoy didn't dare ask why.

"As I was saying, the ministry has decided to start a new program", said Snape, "This program aims to promote teamwork between different houses. In every class, there will be various activities. In these activities, you will be working with only one partner for the rest of the year. As I call your names, you will work at the cauldron of the male partner. Bring your things. I suggest you get to know each other"

"Potter and Bulstrode"

"Ugh--"

"No!"

"Weasley and Abbot"

"Well—"

"--I guess"

"Zabini and Brown"

"Damn—"

"—can't believe"

Snape read the rest of the list, and more and more people decided that they were paired up with all the wrong people.

"Malfoy and...well, well, well...Miss Granger", said Snape "I trust that you will learn to work together"

Hermione stared in disbelief. "You're kidding", she said. "There must be a mistake professor", Malfoy spoke up.

"The ministry thinks that it would be good for you"

Malfoy and Hermione tried to protest, but Snape gave them a look that clearly said "don't even try". Hermione sighed and took her things to Malfoy's cauldron. She ignored his "Mudblood Granger" and took down notes.

"Can anyone explain this potion?" Snape asked, pointing at the words on the board. To no one's surprise, Hermione raised her hand. "I suppose", Snape said, "The ministry has instructed us to give you the opportunity to explain the ingredients, measurements and the procedure in full detail" Hermione walked to the front of the class and started explaining the lesson.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The mudblood, teaching", said Draco, "what next?" "Shut up", Harry said. Ron glared. Draco looked back at Hermione. Her hair. Her hair was sleek and shiny. He had the butterflies again. He ignored the feeling, but he smiled; the first genuine smile he ever made in a long time.

Hermione kept on explaining until the class was half over. "Well Miss Granger, I feel a bit generous today. Five points to Gryffindor". Hermione smiled, pleased with herself. Draco noticed her smile. He felt like he wanted to smile back, but he held himself back. "Partners is enough...I don't need a mudblood crush"

Hermione saw Draco's smile while she was explaining. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She smiled inside, her eyes sparkling. "...five points" She smiled. She didn't smile because of that; she smiled because she had this tingling feeling. "It couldn't be love", she thought, "I despise him". Yet, she couldn't help herself. She thought about Draco for the rest of the class. "I still despise him though"


	4. Chapter 4: Transfiguration

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews! keep 'em coming...and don't hesitate to make any suggestions! and in chapter 2, it says that they are seventh years...they aren't...I just made a mistake...they are in sixth. Sorry for the spells too. I'm not original when it comes to spells

Chapter 4: Transfiguration

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I don't own a lot of other things too... (Insert sad face here)**

Hermione, Harry and Ron left the potions class looking a little disappointed.

"The ministry is crazy," said Ron

"They are," Harry agreed

"I can't believe I was paired up with Malfoy", Hermione said, "There's definitely been a mistake"

"But there isn't--"

"The ministry obviously doesn't know--"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, "You heard what Snape said—no objecting and asking questions"

"Even if the Ministry does have good reasons...with the aims and all... of all people..."

Hermione's voice trailed off as she saw Professor McGonagall looking at them sternly from the doorway of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Get inside, get inside," she said firmly. She turned to face Hermione. "I trust you have been informed of the new program, Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor, but isn't there any way that I can change partners?"

"No. The ministry has its reasons, and Dumbledore agrees with the pairings...he approved all of them"

"But—"

"Miss Granger, please don't ask questions, just get inside"

Hermione got inside hesitantly. Draco was already sitting at the back row. Hermione wanted a front seat, but seeing as she had no other choice, she sat down beside Malfoy as Harry and Ron sat with their own partners.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and Malfoy looked back. He smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mud—"

"Quit it Malfoy," Hermione said coolly, "I suggest that you listen to McGonagall, for once"

"I listen," said Malfoy, not taking his eyes of Hermione, "How else would I get high marks?"

"Cheat?" suggested Hermione. She was getting tired of Malfoy bragging all the time.

"No. I listen, Granger. I don't just suck up"

Hermione was about to answer when McGonagall looked closer at the back row.

"Granger, Malfoy... demonstrate the spell I just taught the class"

"Well—"

"In front", said McGonagall, pointing to where she was standing.

Hermione and Draco walked gingerly to the front of the class and turned to see the rest of their year sniggering and staring at them. Hermione looked at the board. Advanced Switching Spells, it read. She had read about them, and knew the incantation, but she hadn't mastered them yet.

"What do you say?" Draco whispered desperately.

"Transfusium", Hermione whispered back, "swish and flick and concentrate on what you want to switch it with"

"You first, Mister Malfoy" said McGonagall, "No foolishness"

"Transfusium," said Malfoy clearly, focusing on the cushion, and how he wanted to switch it with McGonagall's hat, which was lying on the professor's desk.

Nothing happened.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you listen next time. The wand movement is flick once, not swish and flick"

Hermione looked up. Of course! She had mixed the switching spell up with the transformation spell. They almost had the same properties—except for the wand movement. Draco scowled and looked angrily at Hermione, who was being called by Professor McGonagall to perform the spell. She did it perfectly. Draco realized that Hermione told him swish and flick on purpose, so he'd make a fool out of himself. How stupid of him to listen to a mudblood.

Draco and Hermione took their seats at the back row. Again, Draco didn't dare talk, because McGonagall was watching them closer than ever. They spent the rest of the lesson practicing the spell.

The sixth years filed out of their classroom quietly, and Hermione turned to look for Harry and Ron only to see Malfoy glaring at her.

"It's your entire fault Granger!" said Malfoy, "You told me the wrong wand movement on purpose"

"I didn't—"

"You will pay"

Hermione ignored this, but Malfoy suddenly shouted, "Stupefy!"

Hermione was thrown back. Fortunately, the spell wasn't that powerful, so she got up again easily.

"Fernunculus!" Hermione shouted back, and Malfoy was covered with boils in an instant. But that didn't stop him from yelling "Reducio!" and hitting Hermione on her left arm, making it shrink.

By that time, many people had started to watch. Nobody, however, stepped forward and tried to help. Harry and Ron weren't there; they thought that Hermione had gone already, and they headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Blaise wasn't sure what to do, so he just stayed put. He was having too much fun anyway.

"Diff—", Hermione started to point her wand at Draco's robes to make them split.

"Stop it, this instant"

McGonagall came between the two.

"You will go to the Hospital Wing t be treated and you will report to Dumbledore's office right after that", McGonagall said, shaking her head in disappointment, "I expected better from both of you"

"It's your fault", Draco mumbled to Hermione, as McGonagall left.

"Damn it Malfoy. I didn't tell you the wrong wand movement on purpose, and I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen", Hermione said coldly.

Malfoy looked at Hermione but didn't say anything. She was right. She tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to admit that he was wrong in thinking she did it one purpose. Hermione hated him, but she was too 'proper' to do that.

But one thing was for sure; Hermione and Draco dreaded whatever punishment they would receive.


	5. Chapter 5: The Callixtus Bond

A/N: this chapter is getting nearer and nearer to the main plot...it's pretty short, but it's to the point

Chapter 5: The Callixtus Bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I wish I owned Tom Felton.**

Hermione and Draco got inside the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey healed them both in a matter of seconds.

"Honestly, I don't think that fighting is a good way to spend your time", she said. She obviously did not understand the situation. They didn't bother to explain. They were too busy worrying about the punishment they would get. Usually, they wouldn't worry about detention, but being sent to Dumbledore? This was something entirely different.

They left the hospital wing as quietly as they had entered. They didn't talk or look at each other.

"How could I have thought that a git like Malfoy was cute?" Hermione asked herself.

"She is so stuck-up...I can't believe I thought she was pretty", Draco thought.

The trip from the hospital wing to Dumbledore's office was considerably long, so there was an awkward silence. Neither of them was used to this kind of silence.

Hermione sort of wished Malfoy would insult her or something, just to have something to do, but nothing came out of Malfoy's mouth. Deep down inside, Draco wanted Hermione to tell him he was a jerk or something like that, so that he'd have something to say, but Hermione kept quiet.

"It's about time", Professor McGonagall said as they neared Dumbledore's office. "Sorry Prof-", Hermione said, fixing her robe.

"Drooble's best", McGonagall said, and all three of them got inside the office.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, sit down," said Dumbledore from his seat. He's beard was longer than ever, and his eyes were the droopiest they had ever been, but they still gleamed with wisdom. He gave them a small smile and then his face became serious.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore", Hermione piped up as soon as she sat down.

"I'm sad to say that you have disappointed me"

"Really sorry—"

"It's a bit too late for that Mr. Malfoy"

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What detention will we be getting?"

"You won't be getting any," said Dumbledore, "there is something else we want you to do"

Hermione looked surprised, and so did Draco. But they nodded and they listened intently to what Dumbledore was going to say.

"As you may know, you are partners. You have been asking questions all day, I heard. I have my reasons. You will know them soon after you are connected by the Bond of Callixtus"

"Callix-what?

"Callixtus", Dumbledore said, "As you may know, you two are the only proper candidates for head boy and girl next year, and there have been changes. Being head boy and girl has much more responsibilities than it ever had before. All of this is because of the defense program of the Ministry of Magic. You will undergo training over the summer...which means that you will have to learn to work together. I know about your little—feud. I think that if you learn to overcome this, you will be the best boy and girl Hogwarts has ever had"

Hermione beamed.

"Anyway, since today you have proven that you could not overcome this easily, I have decided to put you under the bond of Callixtus. The bond, often called Callixto, is the modern discovery of a wizard called Alwedian Militates Jr. It connects two people over a certain period of time. This bond will only be broken under two circumstances. One, if I decide to remove it for no reason at all, which I assure you I have no intention of doing. Or two—"

Draco held his breath.

"—if you overcome your feud. I must warn you that this bond is strong, and is not easily fooled. Since this bond can only break away temporarily in some conditions—such as going to the bathroom—you will have to share a common room, which will be at the Alwedian Militates Wing, who coincidentally, is the father of Alwedian Militates Jr. I hope that it will not take all year before the Callixto bond breaks."

"Professor! I can't share a common room with—with..." Hermione stopped. She didn't want to waste a year with Malfoy the ferret.

"With her", Draco said smugly. He couldn't believe it. A whole year with...Miss know-it-all.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chains

A/N: More reviews please? Thanks for the ones I got, too.

Chapter 6: The Chains

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, because if I did, my name would be J.K Rowling, and it isn't.**

"Meet us near Merlin's tapestry in the west wing, please bring your things." Dumbledore had said. Hermione sat in front of the tapestry waiting for Dumbledore. A few minutes later Malfoy arrived, his trunk floating behind him. He pointed his wand at the floor a few feet from where Hermione was sitting, and the trunk was set down on the floor.

"Great," Hermione said, "an entire year with a bouncing ferret"

"Shut up"

"I can't believe you got us into this"

"Well—"

"Please, keep quiet"

Dumbledore appeared with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Hermione stood up, and she had started to mutter a spell that would make the trunk float but Dumbledore raised his hand and Hermione fell quiet. Draco sniggered.

"That would be enough Draco", Snape said coldly, "You have caused enough trouble already"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the tapestry and it was replaced by a doorway with a brass handle that had some writing on it.

"Only the worthy have the power to pass", Hermione read.

"Precisely", Dumbledore said, smiling, "Only some teachers, you and Mr. Malfoy here could enter this room"

They entered the room and Hermione and Draco realized that this was the Alwedian Militates wing Dumbledore had been talking about. There were two plush couches in the left side of the room, a crackling fire beside them, a bookshelf at the fire right, and a desk near it and a small drawer beside the desk. It was smaller than their common room, but it looked twice as comfortable. Near the bookshelf, there were two doors.

Dumbledore raised his wand again, and two identical chairs appeared at the middle of the room. "Sit", he said, and the two sat down.

He pulled out some things from his cloak. Hermione saw that they were two gold chains with a pendant at the end. Draco noticed that they were almost identical, except for the writing encrypted on the gold pendants. "Hatred" and "Love". Dumbledore held them out. He gave Malfoy "Hate", and Hermione "Love".

Hermione took hers and examined it. It had a small ruby embedded in it above the word "Love". It was beautiful.

Draco held his in his hand, looking at it closely. It had a small diamond embedded in it just below the word "Hate". It looked beautiful.

"Those are the Chains of Callixtus", Dumbledore said, "put them on"

Hermione put hers on. The lock disappeared once it was clamped around her neck. The same happened to Draco.

"You see, you cannot easily remove it. No magic could, except for a powerful spell Alwedian himself taught me. Otherwise, only pure emotion could break the chains"

Hermione groaned, Draco slumped back in his chair.

"In that case, it would be impossible—"

"I believe it won't"

"I guess so", Draco said quietly.

"In this room, you would be able to move freely, but outside, you will have to be within half a meter from each other, and if your hatred for each other will grow even deeper, that one half meter will become a mere inch"

Hermione and Draco were left in the room thinking about their cruel fate. Hermione tugged on her chain, knowing it would never break and Draco stared blankly out the small window of the common room.

Later, Draco and Hermione walked closely beside each other to DADA. People were starting to stare, but the two of them were thinking of other things.

Hermione just wanted to get to class, and Draco just didn't give a damn.

"Hermione, Draco, settle in, settle in", Tonks called, "sit where you want, no partner activities today"

They took their seats at the middle row. Harry, Ron and Blaise were staring at them.

"They heard what Tonks said right?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, "Harry said, just as confused, "I saw Hermione nod"

"They couldn't be together, could they?"

Both of them looked over at Hermione and Draco. Hermione was scowling and Draco was frowning. Hermione caught their eye. She gave them a small smile and looked down, frowning at her piece of parchment.

"Nah"

"Yeah, she hates his guts"

"—and vice versa"

"Wotcher"

Draco looked up, and pulled his hands through his blonde hair. Hermione had seen that, and she looked away, smiling. The front Hermione's robes weren't tied together properly and it revealed her white tank top. Draco tapped her on the back and said, "dress code"

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "thanks"

Draco couldn't help but smile at the way that Hermione smiled at him. It was the first time she did.

They didn't speak or move that much while Tonks lectured about advanced DADA, because they were daydreaming about the other.

Hermione pretended to be listening as she gripped her pendant tightly. She was surprised to see that the ruby was emitting a faint light. She smiled at Tonks and groped under the seat for Draco's hand. She touched it lightly, and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. She pulled out her pendant again, and he saw the light.

He checked his. He was startled to see that the diamond looked duller than it did when he first put it on. He showed this to Hermione, and she looked as surprised as he did.

Hermione scribbled on a small piece of parchment.

"_I know what this means"_

"They monitor our love and hate", Hermione explained, "the more we hate each other, the more your pendant glows and the more we—"

"Love?" Draco said skeptically. He was beginning to hate this more and more.

"Well, yes", Hermione said sourly, "the more we...like each other... the more my pendant glows"

"Whatever, how much help is that? We're still stuck toge—"

Draco had walked a little farther away from Hermione. An invisible forced suddenly pulled him back to her, making her stumble a bit.

Hermione stood up with her arms crossed. Draco looked down at his pendant. It glowed.

"Please focus on the half meter thing" said Hermione.

"I will, I will, quit nagging"

"Fine"

Hermione's pendant was no longer glowing.

Draco must've noticed it because he quickly said "Sorry"

Hermione nodded and they both walked to the common room under Merlin's tapestry.

They were going to have to learn to live with each other. They liked this idea less and less.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Night

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**Vaht**: well thanks...grammar and spell checks are a must! )

**ChEEkii MONkEY**: thanks...I'll try to make Draco sound more like... Draco! (I know that's where I went wrong)

**FriesWithThat**: I'm just trying to take things slowly... thanks for the review! I like your name lol.

**deep blue quill**: Thanks for your review...I got this idea by reading a few fics then putting them together, except with my own twist...thanks!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

**NOW ON WITH MY STORY )**

Chapter 7: The First Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...the only things I own are my glasses and a piece of string.**

Draco and Hermione couldn't do mush with their chains. They had to walk so close together, that it was hard for them to talk to their friends, for neither of them could stand the other's friends. It was hard for them to eat, because they had to answer at least ten people with the same question: "Why are you sitting together?" It was hard for them to go to the bathroom, because they had to walk all the way to their common room and use the bathroom there.

Hermione hadn't talked to Harry nor Ron, neither had Draco talked to Blaise. Hermione couldn't even get near Harry because Draco kept on pulling her towards Blaise. Needless to say, they ended up tripping so many times that they to had to visit Madame Pomfrey again to heal their scratches.

"Again?" an impatient Pomfrey shook her head in disbelief.

"But—"

Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Don't worry dears, Dumbledore told me all about the special circumstances"

Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione tried to smile back at Madame Pomfrey.

"Will you stop sucking up?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are", Draco sneered, "You just did, with Pomfrey"

"Well, I don't give a damn if people like me better than you"

"They don't, they just have to put up with you"

"Whatever"

"See?"

"See what?"

"Oh nothing, Granger, nothing", Draco smirked.

"Whatever"

"Will you stop saying that?"

"Saying what"

"Never mind"

"Fine" Hermione rolled her eyes.

They walked back to the common room.

Hermione was getting restless. She tried to study, yet she kept on thinking about what had happened in the last 24 hours. She brought her hand to trace the maps that she laid out in front of her; still her concentration was somewhere else.

Draco tried to practice the advanced switching spell in the corner across where Hermione was sitting, but every time he set his mind to switching the empty butterbeer bottle to the full one, it wandered off to something else, or someone else.

"It's 'Transfusium'"

The silence was broken by Hermione, who looked up from the maps to correct Draco. Draco kept on saying "Translucium" instead of "Transfusium". She felt that it was the least she could do after the—

She clutched the pendant and saw that it was glowing more and more. Draco looked at his pendant. It wasn't glowing at all.

"I know", he snapped, "You must have heard it wrong"

"Fine", she snapped back and looked at the maps again.

"I don't' need help from a mudblood"

"I said fine"

"Fine"

Draco's pendant started to glow again. He frowned.

Hermione checked her watch. She fixed the maps up.

"What are you doing mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Going to sleep, Malfoy, what else could I do?"

"Fine Granger"

He watched Hermione walk to the bedroom and shut the door.

Hermione gasped.

She looked around the bedroom. It had been decorated to represent each house; Yellow curtains, blue bedspread and green décor on the red walls. It had two closets, two wall mirrors, but only ONE bed!

"I can't sleep in these conditions", she thought.

Although the bed was extremely huge, she still couldn't imagine herself sleeping beside Malfoy.

But she had no choice.

She quickly changed into her nightclothes and got into bed. She had quite a long day, and she fell asleep in no time.

Malfoy entered the room, not as quietly as Hermione probably would've wanted him to, because she stirred a bit and got on her back.

He saw Hermione on the huge four-poster bed. Where was his bed? He groaned. He wasn't sharing a bed with the Mudblood! But he had to. There wasn't a sofa or anything else to sleep on, and the couches outside were too small to lie down on.

There was a huge space on the bed. He was too lazy to change into nightclothes so he got on the bed wearing his shirt and jeans. He looked up at the ceiling, Hermione to his left. He moved a little to his left and turned to face Hermione. He found himself staring at her bushy brown hair until she moved again and turned sideways to face her right. Then, he found himself staring more intently into her face.

Her face seemed so delicate, so beautiful. But why? Why couldn't he stand her?

He fell asleep soon afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8: The Defense Program

A/N: So many reviews already?? This is amazing! Thanks!! I'm not used to this kind of feedback...this, after all, is my FIRST fanfic.

**Vbabe11: **I get what you're saying...more things are going to happen in the story... (Coz it's going to be a whole year of activities with the ministry's new anti-voldemort program...)

**Anon11**: I know what you mean...you can't just fall in love just like that...

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!! (Sorry I can't answer any more, I have limited time on the net and I want to get this chapter done)

Chapter 8: The Defense Program

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...awww**

Hermione woke up early the next morning only to find herself staring at Draco Malfoy's face. He had smooth skin with a fair complexion, platinum blonde hair...every girl's dream.

But why is he so unbearable?

"Ahh," thought Hermione, "That is one thing I can never answer"

She got up and took a quick shower. She got back into the common room wearing a pink shirt over white capris. Draco was impatiently waiting for her.

"About time you got out of the shower," Draco smirked.

"Get used to it", she shot back

Draco ignored her and got into the bathroom for a quick shower too. When he got out, Hermione was on one of the couches reading a book.

"Time to go"

"Hold on"

"Fine"

Hermione quickly put on her robes and went to the door. Draco was looking a bit nervous.

"Of course," she thought, "He doesn't want to be seen by the Slytherins"

"Ready?" she asked him.

"No" he said truthfully, "but will we ever be?"

"I guess not", she smiled.

Draco smiled back, and they walked out of the common room.

Neither of them noticed, but Hermione's pendant glowed unusually bright as they walked to their first class, DADA.

"Get in, get in" Tonks said. She had purple hair today

"I like your hair Professor Tonks", Lavender Brown said.

"Thank you Miss Brown"

"Hello Tonks,"

Hermione and Draco just entered the classroom, except it didn't look much like one.

It looked like an obstacle course; something like the one Professor Lupin gave them for finals in their third year, but it looked like the forbidden forest. There were vines and there were marshes and swamps, branches scattered all over the place, and even tall trees.

"Partners today" Tonks said

They sat with their partners on a small opening. There were only a few of them, only about 4 pairs.

"Like we have a choice" Draco thought.

"This is part of the ministry's defense program. You will have to get through a series of obstacles every week. There are certain conditions for each course; forests, snow, chambers..."

"The ministry will be monitoring your progress, and if you're not doing well, you will be trained separately. If you're not even trying to do well, or just fooling around, you will be held back from entering seventh year"

"Okay class," Tonks said, "You will have to get through this forest. You'll encounter a series of obstacles and creatures. There will be some blue flames along the way. If you see one, you'll know you're on the right path. At the end of the course will be a row of silver flags. Please pick one up before you get out of it"

"Potter, Harry?"

"Hey Tonks"

"Bulstrode, Millicent?"

"Here"

"Okay, you go first"

Hermione, Draco And some other sixth years watched as Harry and Millicent went into the dark entrance of the obstacle course, and waited for about 10 minutes before they got out emerged, Millicent clutching a small silver flag.

The flag had a number 10 on it. Tonks pointed this out to the class.

"The number tells how long it took you in the course, in this case, its ten minutes"

Harry and Millicent had a few scratches so Tonks let them out to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry grinned at Hermione as he walked out. Hermione grinned back.

Lavender and Blaise were next. They exited the obstacle course with a number 12 on the flag. Blaise was bleeding badly, and he had to go to the Hospital Wing. He gave Draco a small smile as Lavender escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Draco rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Later"

Dean and Pansy Parkinson were next. When they got out, Pansy was on the verge of tears. As Tonks was trying to calm her down, Draco noticed that Dean was holding a flag with a number 19 on it.

"Okay, lastly, we have Malfoy, Draco and Granger, Hermione. Under the special circumstances, I'd say you be careful and try to stay within the limit, or else you'll keep on tripping"

Hermione gave her a smile and Draco nodded. Hermione and Draco walked through the dark entrance.

Draco found it difficult to fight off a hinkypunk. He was stared into the lantern, and he would've followed it to the marsh if Hermione hadn't taken his hand and pulled him towards the small blue flame glowing near a tree.

Hermione, once again, couldn't get rid of the boggart that kept took on the shape of McGonagall. Hermione was about to cry when the boggart-McGonagall was saying "you're expelled"

"It's just a boggart," he said irritably

Hermione gave him a look. She was still crying, and Draco didn't know what to do.

"It's okay", he said slowly, "Remember, if we don't get through this, you'll really be expelled"

"Okay", Hermione said between sobs.

They had to get through a few more obstacles and they followed the blue flames until they found themselves in front of a wall of crawling vines. The vines were literally crawling, they were slowly moving, so the gaps kept on changing.

They looked up to see the flags waving at the top.

"we have to climb"

"But they're moving"

"Granger, don't tell me you're scared"

"I'm not"

"Then let's go and climb it then"

Hermione hesitated for a while then she took hold of a vine. Draco smiled. He started climbing. They were more than halfway when Hermione gave a small scream.

"God, Hermione" Draco said before looking at her, then he himself gasped when he saw that she was hanging only by one hand.

"Help"

"Here, reach for my hand"

"I can't"

"Hurry up Granger, we're nearly there"

"And we wont get—there—if you—don't--"

Hermione was slipping. Draco had to do something. He climbed down a bit so that Draco was beside her, and he edged towards her, and pulled her up. They climbed with ease to the top, and Draco took a flag. As they walked out, a number 9 started to form on the silvery surface of the flag.

"Draco," Hermione started to say

"What?"

"Thanks"

Draco nodded. He looked at Hermione's pendant. It was bright red. Hermione held it and smiled as Draco gave the flag to Tonks.

"Good work, good work...you're bleeding, Mr. Malfoy"

Malfoy looked down. His knee must've gone against the vine when he climbed down to help Hermione.

Later at lunch, Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione and Draco.

"'Mione, why are you with—with, him?"

"Are you together?"

"Hermione?"

"Harry..."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She looked at Draco who gave her a blank look. He didn't know what to say either.


	9. Chapter 9: Through His Mind

A/N: THANK YOU! That's all I could say...

**Sxcting**: here are some hints: they're going to be forced to do so many things together, especially because there are partner activities and everything

**Poky**: this chapter is because you said so. ;)

**AngelSerpent91**: I got the idea for the story from an Even Stevens episode where Larry and Ren have to be tied together...I decided that this is the magical world were talking about, so there should be a different way of keeping them together...so I decided to use pendants.

Chapter 9: Through His Mind

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't need a disclaimer, would I?**

"Harry...Ron"

"Come on Hermione, tell us"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Well..."

"Hermione...please?"

"But"

"This matter is strictly confidential", a voice behind them said.

Hermione wheeled around to see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there.

"Sorry Professor" Harry said turning red.

"Yeah, sorry", added Ron quietly

Hermione bit her lower lip and opened her mouth to say something. Draco saw her looking a little desperate and, not knowing what to do, he pulled her towards the small table that Dumbledore let them eat on.

Hermione looked down at her food, she swirled it around with her fork.

"Granger"

"You could've helped out you know?" she snapped

"I had no clue what to say either mudblood"

"Stop calling me that"

"I can call you whatever I want to"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"You know what?" said Hermione angrily, "Your mouth is what got us here in the first place. If it weren't for your stupid insults, we wouldn't be here. I'd be sitting on the Gryffindor table with my friends and I'd be sleeping in the Gryffindor dorm and..."

Her voice trailed off. She knew it was useless to try to tell Malfoy these things. Malfoy kept quiet. They ate in silence, to the glow of Malfoy's bright pendant. They ate quickly and they went to their common room. They studied there. Hermione checked her schedule. She frowned.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" an annoyed Draco called from the bedroom.

"Could I see your schedule?"

"Why?"

"I think mine has a mistake"

Malfoy got out of the bedroom.

"I was sleeping, you know"

"Oh", Hermione said, "Sorry"

"Shut up"

"What? I said sorry"

"I don't forgive mudbloods"

"Whatever"

Malfoy handed her his schedule. It was exactly the same as hers.

"What mistake?"

"Haven't you noticed that we have two DADA classes in one day?"

"Let me see"

He checked it. There were indeed two DADA classes.

"Doesn't everyone have two as well? Stuff going on with you-know-who and all"

"No. Ron and Harry don't"

"Dumbledore?"

"I guess so"

They walked to Dumbledore's office. They muttered the password and found Dumbledore sitting there.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"We noticed that we have ten DADA classes in a week. There must be a mistake"

"There isn't"

"Why?"

"You two will receive advanced training from Professor Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebot, who will come here at 5 pm everyday to train you"

"For what?"

"Head boy and girl" Dumbledore said, "haven't I told you about the changes?"

"With all due respect Professor, I didn't think that the changes would be that drastic"

"What kind of training would it be?" Draco asked.

"Advanced DADA, Mr. Malfoy. You will be rigorously trained in a way that is similar to Auror training. There will be different levels, and different aspects. Please wait here while I get your spell books. I forgot to give them to you yesterday"

Dumbledore left the room. Hermione looked down to see that there was a piece of parchment lying on the floor. She picked it up.

"Malfoy, look at this"

"What is it?"

It seemed to be a Latin phrase, a spell. It had a name at the bottom of the parchment.

"Alwedian Militates"

"Maybe it's the spell to break the bond"

"Okay, let's say it together"

"Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis, Uva Uvam Vivendo Varia Fit" they said together, and their pendants glowed brightly, Hermione and Draco looked at them hopefully.

They frowned. The lock had not appeared. If any, the bond became stronger than ever.

"Oh shit", Draco thought, "I'm still stuck with her"

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did you filthy—"

"I didn't"

"You said 'I'm still stuck with her'"

"I didn't say that aloud"

Hermione looked at him angrily.

"I hate his guts. If he wants to say something bad to me, can't he just say it out loud?"

"Fine I will"

"You'll what?"

"Say it out loud, like you said"

"I didn't say that...well, not out loud...I was thinking it"

"But I heard you"

"Whatever. Neither of us can read minds"

"He's crazy", she thought

"I'm not crazy" he said flatly.

"Mudblood" he thought

"Stop calling me a mudblood"

"I was thinking it"

"You mean—"

"You can read minds", Dumbledore suddenly came back in with some spell books levitating behind him.

"I suppose you read the incantation?"

"Sorry", Hermione said quickly.

"Professor, we didn't mean to—"

"You thought it was the countercharm?"

"Well yes..."

"You can't reverse the incantation, not immediately. It will wear of sooner or later, but since you are bound by the spell...it will take a long time"

Hermione groaned. Draco scowled.

They left Dumbledore's office trying to avoid thinking of anything or anyone that was particularly confidential. They just concentrated on how much they hated each other, and naturally, it was Draco's pendant that glowed.

"Things are getting worse", Hermione thought

"Yes they are," Draco thought back

"Glad to see we agree on something"

"Whatever"

They talked through their thoughts for a while, and then Hermione said out loud, "Look". She pointed to the entrance of the great hall. Kingsley Shacklebot was waving at them. "Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded, smiling. "Suck up", Draco thought. Hermione glared at him.


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**magick-wolf**: thank you...I think draco/Hermione belong with each other!

**fieryred20**: don't worry... I will. ;)

Chapter 10: Pain

**Disclaimer: I own HP...yeah...in my dreams.**

"Did Dumbledore tell you I was going to teach you?" asked Kingsley Shacklebot as they walked up to the DADA classroom.

"Yes", Hermione replied, "We just came from his office"

"Good," said Kingsley, "At least I don't have to explain much, and I see you have your spell books"

"Yes we do", said Draco forcing a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Quit it", Draco thought so only Hermione would hear.

"Hah", Hermione thought back.

Draco ignored her.

They arrived at the DADA classroom to see it back to normal. The rows of chairs were back, and there wasn't a single trace of ivy. Nymphadora Tonks was already sitting there waiting for them. Hermione and Draco took their seats at the front row. Draco laid down the spell books in front of them.

"Stealth, Strength and Spells" Tonks said, "These are the three basic things that you will be learning in your program. This program will be taught to you over 5 weeks. Healing and Concealing will be taught to you during your summer break, over 3 weeks."

Hermione and Draco listened as Tonks oriented them with the things they would be learning.

"...Needless to say, you have to learn those spell books by heart. Dumbledore has approved our request of giving you extra time to study for your other subjects, so, you will be taking your finals two days after the rest of the school has, but with a different set of questions"

Hermione smiled, Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

Kingsley took Nymphadora's place in front of them. He wrote some notes on the board.

"Your first assignment," said Kingsley "is to write about the importance of the three basic things, Stealth Strength and Spells, in defending yourself against the dark arts. Explain in your own words, in no less than one roll of parchment"

"I myself wouldn't have given you homework on the first day, but it's the order of the ministry to see how much you know. They will grade your essays, not me and not Professor Tonks"

"Professor," said Hermione, "what kind of spells will we be learning?"

"The basic defense spells will be refined, and then advanced spells will be mastered. But first, you must learn stealth"

"Okay, well, we won't have lessons tomorrow," said Kingsley, "the ministry needs your essays first. Hand them in to Professor Tonks on Wednesday"

--

Hermione and Draco went back to their common room and worked on their essays for about thirty minutes. It wasn't difficult, since Hermione was experienced, and Draco...well, Draco was...Draco.

They went down to the Great Hall and sat on their table to eat dinner. They didn't talk much, and neither of the pendants was glowing.

--

That night, Hermione and Draco went to bed at nearly the same time. Hermione was sleeping very well, but Draco was turning.

"Ouch"

Hermione sat up quickly and clutched her wrist. It was painful. It really hurt.

"What is it?" Draco said. He groped for his wand and muttered "Lumos".

He held the wand to Hermione's arms. "There's nothing", he said and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing?" Hermione said, "I felt something, it still—"

Hermione closed her eyes and touched her shoulder.

She opened them to see Draco touching his shoulder too. He was in more pain than she was. She leaned over.

"Let me see"

"No"

"Malfoy, don't be stupid, let me see"

"No..."

Hermione pulled Draco's hand away, and she saw that his shoulder was bleeding badly.

"What is this?" she said in a scared voice

"N-nothing Granger"

"You have to go to the Hospital Wing"

"No, I never went there for this"

"You mean, this has happened before?"

"It happens every few nights"

"Who's doing this to you?"

"No one", he lied. He couldn't tell Hermione the truth.

"Let me try and heal it"

"With what?"

"Muggle way"

"No, don't"

"Let me see your hand"

"No"

Hermione took it, and saw that his wrist was bleeding.

"What ever happened to you must've happened to me too, except mine's not bleeding"

"Because of the spell in Dumbledore's office?"

"Most probably"

Hermione took a spare sheet from the closet and muttered a spell to divide it into small pieces. She took a piece and tried to wrap it tightly onto Draco's bleeding wrist.

"Ouch", Draco winced in pain

"Keep it steady", Hermione muttered, "or it'll just hurt more"

Hermione managed to wrap it onto Draco's wrist. Then she turned to him and bit her lower lip.

"What about your shoulder?"

"It's okay"

"No it's not. It's bleeding"

Hermione couldn't do anything about Draco's shoulder. She just used a wet cloth to wipe the blood away.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, "Tell me the truth"

"What truth?"

"Who's doing this to you?"

Draco hesitated and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Granger, if you tell anybody—"

"I won't", she said calmly

"Lucius"

"Your dad?" Hermione stared.

Draco nodded.

"H-how could he do this to you?"

"Mind spells"

"W-why?"

"I'm not doing well enough at school"

"That's it?"

"I'm not the best student in our year..."

"Is that why you hate me so much?"

"Partly"

"Malfoy...Draco...I can't do anything about that..."

Draco nodded.

"I know"

"Let's get some sleep, okay?"

Draco didn't say anything; he just turned over to sleep after muttering "nox" to his wand.

Hermione held her pendant. It glowed so brightly that night; it made her smile despite the pain that was still on her wrist.

Draco on the other hand, couldn't be more thankful to Hermione. If it wasn't for her, his wrist would still be bleeding, and he wouldn't get to sleep well.


	11. Chapter 11: October 31st

**Karina-sweets**: how's life you freak? Get back to CSa! We all Miss Yah here!!! ;)

**anon11:** yup it's my first fic! ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I might not be able to update as often as I want to this week, coz I have quarterly exams and I'm getting this huge mental block...and I really need to study, coz I got the worse grades ever last quarter.

Chapter 11: Oct. 31st

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...and I bet you guys already guessed. **

Hermione and Draco were running late the next day, because they had not gotten enough sleep last night. Hermione had to take the quickest shower, and so did Draco. Hermione couldn't even fix her hair up as neatly as she wanted to, and Draco didn't have time for some before-class reading. They kept quiet while getting ready, being that sleepy and all, and they only talked before they got out of the common room.

"Granger?" Draco said, and Hermione, who was smoothing out her robes, looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Er...thanks", Draco stammered, "You know, for last night"

"Sure," Hermione said dully, "and I have a first name you know?"

"Oh alright," Draco hesitated, "but only when we're alone"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco did treasure reputation more than anything. Typical Malfoy behavior. She opened the door, and got out, ready to face a new day.

--

At Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ron. She tried to call their attention, but they seemed to be avoiding her, for some reason. Her face fell. She felt it would be useless to try and talk to them. They were stubborn, really stubborn. Draco noticed her sad disposition.

"Are you okay, Gra—I mean, Hermione?" he asked in a whisper.

"Harry and Ron's avoiding me", she said slowly.

"I can't help you there," he said.

"I'm not asking you to" she snapped, and then she turned to what she was supposed to do.

A few minutes later, a Ravenclaw third year came walking out to Hagrid's hut.

"Professor Dumbledore needs Malfoy and Granger", she squeaked, "in his office"

Hagrid nodded, and Hermione and Draco walked back to the castle. Draco held his pendant; it had a faint glow. Hermione was still feeling uneasy. She'd been bickering with Ron for a long time, but never had both of them turned against her. She felt friendless.

"I can't believe they'd just ignore me like that", she thought

Draco heard her, being able to read her mind, but he said nothing. What else could he say? He'd never really known this side of her. She was always bossy, and clever, or she's insult him. This side was different, sensitive, and quite sad. He'd never experienced this kind of thing either, because his friends feared him. He wasn't even sure if he'd call them his friends. They were just power-hungry people who followed him around, and nothing more. For the first time ever, Draco felt what it was like to be...alone.

--

They reached Dumbledore's office and went in. Dumbledore was sitting there with a pile of papers. Other prefects were there too, as well as the head boy and head girl.

"A week from now," Dumbledore said, "will be our Halloween feast. It will be different this time. There will be fireworks, courtesy of Weasley and Weasley, and our feast will be a buffet outside the castle, just in front of Professor Hagrid's hut. There will be more guests. Some ministry officials will be there, and some other friends of mine too."

"I need you prefects, head boy and girl, to supervise. I will need you on your posts. Each hour, a different pair of prefects will be on the two posts. One post will be on the entrance to the feast, and the other will be on the entrance to the forbidden forest. Fifth year prefects on the first and sixth years on the second. I will pair you up accordingly"

Dumbledore paired each one of them with someone else from a different house. Naturally Draco and Hermione were paired together since, well, there wasn't any other choice.

"Head boy and girl will take turns patrolling. You will be given a chance to enjoy the feast too, of course. Pairs will only be at their posts for an hour, and the celebration will last for about four hours." Dumbledore explained.

"You may leave," Dumbledore said, and then he turned to the head boy and head girl, "I must discuss decorations with you", he said to them.

--

Hermione looked at the piece of paper Dumbledore had given her.

"Second shift"

"Cool"

Hermione sighed. With Draco chained to her, she couldn't have that much fun. She was still sad after what happened in Care of Magical Creatures, and she just kept on thinking about different things and forgetting that Draco could hear her.

"I won't have fun with Draco chained to me," she was thinking.

Draco looked down. No fun? Draco was someone you'd want to celebrate with, but of course, Hermione wouldn't know that. He decided to give Hermione some fun, since she had helped him out last night. Father wouldn't be happy about helping Mudbloods, but who cared? Father was the reason Hermione had to help him in the first place.

--

The next day, Hermione and Draco got owls from the ministry about their essays. They had gotten good marks, and they had their next session the week after next, since they had to plan the Halloween feast and everything. They were both very thankful for that.

--

A week passed, and the Halloween feast was an hour away. Night fell and Hermione looked out the window of their common room to see the front of Hagrid's hut decorated with lights and a stage was being set up. She could've sworn she saw Fred and George down there setting up the fireworks, but they went inside the castle before Hermione got a closer look.

Draco was finishing up some Potions homework too. When he put his quill and parchment away, he looked in his trunk and took out something from it. He called out the bedroom window for his eagle owl, which arrived in no time, since the owlery was just beside their common room. He gave that thing to eagle owl and gave it some instructions.

"Draco?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Get ready, prefects should be early, remember?"

Draco smiled at how proper Hermione had talked to him. For the past few days, she kept quiet and they didn't bicker or anything like that. They were acting as if they just met and trying to get to know each other better.

"Maybe," Draco thought, "maybe I am trying to get to know her"

"Hold on", he called out, and he changed into a black shirt, and combed his hair.

He got out and waited for Hermione to come out. When she did, he tried his best not to look so surprised. She'd put some dark blue streaks in her brown hair, which was now sleek and shiny. She wore a baby tee and a short plaid skirt. She looked absolutely, perfect.

"You look different", he said, trying hard not to smile.

"Thought you'd say that", she said, smiling.

"How 'bout you? You look so plain"

"So?"

"Lighten up, Malfoy, its Halloween", she teased, "Like McGonagall said, let your hair down..."

She thought for a while, "...or in your case, let your hair up"

She took out her wand and said a spell. Malfoy's platinum blonde hair was now spiky with gel. It looked, in Hermione's opinion, cute.

Draco checked the mirror. "Fine", he grinned, and he and Hermione walked out of the common room to the open space in front of Hagrid's hut.

--

"Welcome" Dumbledore announced, "To this year's Halloween feast"

The bare buffet tables were now filled with different kinds of food. There was a salad bar, a dessert cart, every kind of food you could think of, and they all lined up to get some food.

Hermione and Draco ate two full plates, and after they drank a bottle of ice cold butterbeer, they had to go to their shift.

They had to yell at three different people who tried to get in the forbidden forest with their girlfriends. Hermione rolled her eyes as she told this dark haired fifth year that the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden.

"Get a room", Draco called out to this couple who were leaving.

"That wasn't very nice" Hermione gave him a warning look.

"Well it isn't very nice to make out in front of a prefect either"

"Guess so", and she smiled.

They talked, and Hermione's pendant flickered in the dark, until the next prefect pair arrived.

Hermione was about to turned back to the feast when Draco pulled her away.

"Shh", he whispered, "let's go somewhere else"

They went to the back part of Hagrid's hut and Malfoy whistled. His eagle owl came swooping out from a tree branch above them. He was carrying Malfoy's Nimbus. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Draco gave her a small smile.

"Let's take a ride?"

Hermione hesitated. "Come on," Draco tried to convince her, "You wanted to have fun, didn't you"

"Yeah but—", Hermione smiled, "Hey, how'd you know—"

"I can read your mind, remember?"

"Of course", Hermione said under her breathe. She had forgotten about that.

Then she nodded. Draco, who was already getting on, helped Hermione sit behind him. Draco took off steadily and they flew over the forbidden forest. They stopped and midair at this point where you could see the moon so clearly, that you'd have to stop and marvel at its beauty.

Hermione, who had held on tightly the whole time, loosened her grip and carefully moved to her right to see the full moon. It was pale and sparkling, just like Draco's eyes. She smiled at the moon, and it seemed to glow more brightly amidst the cloudless sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah it is," but Draco wasn't thinking of the beautiful moon ahead of him, he was thinking about the beautiful girl behind him. It wasn't that clear a thought, so Hermione couldn't hear it. She was too busy anyway, thinking about the boy whose eyes so pale sparkled like the moon so bright.


	12. Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

**Yokai Cesia and Chi**: Harry and Ron? You'll find out in this chapter

**Deep blue quill: **thanks for your review!!...really cool coming from a boy...usually its girls who comment on these things...ha-ha.

A/N: if you could make any negative comments? I like being put down lol...tell me if there are needs for improvement, and I'll do my best to keep up with your 'demands'. And please review..??Please...?

**Chapter 12: Hogsmeade**

**--**

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying that I don't own HP so this'll be the last disclaimer I'll ever put up and it counts for the rest of the fanfic.

--

Draco and Hermione swooped down and landed behind Hagrid's hut. Hermione was secretly smiling, and Draco was feeling...different. They got off the broom, and Draco gave it to his eagle owl, which was waiting on the tree branch. They were both very silent as they walked back to the feast. Hermione broke the silence.

"Maybe you _are _fun to be with after all", she said.

"Maybe I am" said Draco, "Now we're even"

"Even for what?"

"The other night"

"Oh", said Hermione, disappointed, her pendant losing its bright red glow.

Draco's pendant didn't glow either. They found themselves just between love and hate. Draco noticed that Hermione kept quiet for the rest of the feast. Maybe he didn't give Hermione a ride on his broom to get even; maybe it was because..."No", he told himself firmly, "I don't love her" and with that, his pendant started to glow. But he regretted that he ever told Hermione that they were 'even'.

Hermione's mind was filled with so many different thoughts and emotions that it was hard for Draco to read her mind. "Hey, what you thinking?" he thought. "none of your damn business", she thought back angrily.

Hermione was really thinking about Draco, not about how happy she was went they rode out, but how disappointed he made her. "So this was all so he could get even?" she asked herself, "of course, Malfoys don't want to be in debt" and she was silently kicking herself for even getting on that broom with Draco.

--

The next morning, a letter was on the desk of their common room.

_Hogsmeade 1:00, today._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I apologize for such short notice._

Hermione put back the letter in its envelope and she smiled.

"At last," she said under her breath, "a well-deserved break"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief; "something to keep my mind off things"

Hermione and Draco got ready, neither of them saying a word, and Draco opened the door for Hermione and they got out to the station. Draco thought he saw Hermione smiling, yet he wasn't sure.

Both their pockets filled with gold, they boarded the train to Hogsmeade. They sat quietly in a small compartment, and they got off the train a few minutes later. Hogsmeade, being the only all-wizarding village around, was packed with people, or at least they _looked_ like people.

"Honeydukes?" Hermione suggested bluntly.

"Er—yeah, sure" Draco said uneasily.

They went inside the candy store and they bought handfuls of this, a bag of that, a little bit of everything, and their pockets were filled with sweets by the time they got out. As they left the store, they found themselves face to face with Harry and Ron.

They just stared for a while, then Harry sort of looked around and he pulled Ron to follow him. "Wait", Hermione said. Harry looked at her impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

Hermione didn't speak; instead she pulled out her pendant from under her jacket.

"What's that?" Ron asked, "Some kind of love charm your boyfriend gave you?"

"No", Hermione said.

Harry raised his eyebrows, still waiting for Hermione to explain.

"Draco, pull out yours"

"So you're on a first name basis, then?" said Harry.

Draco pulled out his pendant from his sweatshirt. "Listen", Hermione said, "I'm telling you the truth, but you have to promise not to tell"

"Hermione", Harry said, "when have we ever sold you out?"

"Okay," Hermione breathed.

"Draco and I had a sort of duel after you left Transfiguration on the second day of school, since he couldn't do the switching spell and all..."

"...and McGonagall called us to Professor Dumbledore's office. He told us that we were the top contenders for head boy and head girl, and that we needed to learn to live with each other, so he gave us these pendants"

She pulled it as far as it could go so Harry and Ron could take a good look at it. She explained the rest of the story to them too.

At the end of her explanation, Harry and Ron were feeling quite stupid. "Sorry", Harry said quietly. "Yeah," Ron added, "we thought that you were together or something"

Hermione blushed at this. "Of course not" she said quickly.

Draco rolled his eyes at what the golden trio was talking about. They were chattering, catching up on everything. Yet deep inside, there was this side of him that felt jealous of them.

--

Harry and Ron had to leave; they were meeting up with Dean and Seamus at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione said goodbye and smiled.

"At least everything's fixed up now", she thought, and she turned to look at Draco.

At that moment, he seized her hand and pulled her towards an alley. "What?" she asked. Draco didn't speak, he just kept quiet. Hermione peered out to the main road. Guess who she saw? Slytherins, mostly sixth years. Pansy Parkinson was blabbering away with Millicent and Blaise was holding hands with some other stuck up Slytherin girl.

"Oh", she said.

Draco didn't want to be seen. Proof again; reputations...reputations. She was getting sick of it.

Just then, she had an idea. Without saying a word, she pulled Malfoy out from the alley, and led him towards the Shrieking Shack. Draco stared as she beckoned him to jump over the gate.

"Are you crazy?" he asked in disbelief.

"You'd rather be seen with me then?" she tilted her head to the side, and did something he'd never imagined she would. She batted her eyelashes and did the puppy dog face. He thought she looked quite cute. It was hard to resist...but still, he didn't want to be caught doing something illegal, not with his father's reputation and all...reputation...that's what got him here in the first place. "Screw reputation" he said, and he put his hand onto the gate and jumped over it. She was pulled over as the half-meter limit was gone over a little, and she climbed over the gate.

"Come on"

She pulled him toward the heavy door, and he helped her open it. It creaked a little and they both got in. They walked towards the old staircase and Draco whipped out his wand.

"Lumos Semi Maxima", he said, and a light glowed inside. It couldn't be seen from outside since the windows were dusty and all, and so they sat down at the bottom step. Hermione took out a bag of Every Flavored Beans and she held it out for them to share.

They ate the whole time, and they were just smiling. Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Thanks" he said hesitantly, "You have no idea how much this means"

"Yeah I do"

"No you don't"

"Well maybe I don't" Hermione smiled knowingly, and she took another chocolate frog. The frog was about to hop away when Draco caught it and handed it to Hermione, who blushed a deep red.

Draco checked his watch. It was a golden watch, nothing unusual, nothing magical. Hermione was surprised. "You own a Muggle watch?" she said.

"Quite useful"

"Yeah"

"But I thought you—"Just then, they heard a voices from the outside.

Hermione walked over to the window and dusted it off. She peered outside and saw the same group of Slytherins heading over to the shack. Pansy was giggling as Blaise grinned. Hermione guessed that they were on a dare, and she turned to Draco.

"C'mon we have to leave", she said in an alarming tone, "the Slytherins are coming in"

"But there's no other entrance"

"Not that _you_ know of", she grinned, her eyes bright.

Draco muttered 'nox' to his wand, and Hermione lead him towards the secret entrance under the whomping willow. Hermione carefully pulled the string, and she looked up to see the tree motionless. Draco was speechless as they climbed out to face the castle.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"I don't want you to get even this time" she said

"It's a deal"

They walked off to the castle, and Hermione's pendant glowed, looking even brighter under the moonlight.


	13. Chapter 13: Truly, Madly, Deeply

A/N: dudes! Thank you for your awesome reviews!! Now I have time to answer them! And I don't own the song 'without you'...just to clarify. It's by Michelle Branch feat. Justincase

**Anon11**: thanks so much...yup I'm noYpi!!(Filipino)...glad to 'meet' Filipinos who read my fanfic

**RedPillow**: thanks so much for all the reviews you've made! You rock!

**Lynn**: Thank you! ;)

**Jewel**: Thank you...!

**SailorHermy**: yup that's exactly how I wanted it to be...! Thank you for noticing.

**Camila**: I can't tell you when...or even if they do... (aww)...coz ill be spoiling it for you

**Karina-sweets**: I don't know why you can't open chap 12 coz it works for me and others... maybe try refreshing? Or restarting? And by the way, PTS are super easy this quarter...but there's no lakwa!! Grrr...

**Deep blue quill**: again, thank you!! I am trying so hard to get Draco into character...I'm not used to writing the 'bad' ones

**Magick-wolf**: whoa! Thanks for your review...keep on reading so you'll know what happens...

**Avi-07**- dude, sorry I was a little rude on YM (with you adding me and all)... I just didn't know who you were till I read your review...anyway, glad you like my story

**Doggies45**: well. Okay, I admit you got me there... I overlooked that one... (Darn!) But if I hadn't forgot about that I don't think it would've made much of a difference since they had different shifts and all. Thanks anyway...and for your great review

**Mrsobssessedwithharryptter**, **kbluesmom** and **Callie**: thanks for your awesome reviews...I'm updating as often as I can...right after school!

--

**Chapter 13: Truly, Madly, Deeply**

When they got back to the castle, Draco was really thankful and he tried his best not to look like Hermione, his rival, enemy, foe, had just helped him through a could've-been sticky situation. He didn't want to be in debt, he didn't want to feel like he owed her something. Of all people, why her?

He was imagining already, that at the exact moment that the chain breaks, she'd immediately be running off to the Potty and the Weasel and telling them that Draco Malfoy, the pureblood Slytherin, needed her help a few times. He couldn't even bear to think about their reactions when they find out.

"Hermione", said Draco, as they entered the common room, "about all those times when you helped me..."

"I wouldn't tell Harry and Ron?" she finished for him, "of course not"

Draco was relieved. Maybe Hermione wasn't so bad after all.

"Thanks", he breathed, slumping onto a couch.

Hermione was about to open the bedroom door when she suddenly turned back to look at Draco. He was taking out some spell books and parchment from his bag. She observed him. His brows furrowed with concentration as he turned the page of "Advanced defense against the dark arts volume I". His pale eyes looked tired, but they were just so beautiful. He brushed his platinum blonde hair away from his eyes. His hair; that was another thing. His hair was so...amazing.

Hermione was taken by surprised when he suddenly looked up and asked, "What?"

"Uhm, err, aren't you coming?" she asked, "It's a bit late"

"No it's okay", he replied, "I'm fine"

Hermione quickly got inside the bedroom and closed the door behind her. That was close. If Malfoy had ever caught her gazing at him...well, she didn't want to think about it. She quickly changed and got in bed. Soon, she was dreaming.

She was dreaming that she was alone in some bright room...it was completely white; walls, floor and ceiling. It reminded her of an American movie she had seen with her parents. She was completely alone. It was all so peaceful, and she started to walk and explore the room.

Then, she heard some music coming from far away. She had never heard this song before, and she sat down on the cold floor to listen to it.

_It's been two weeks and three days long_

_I'm all alone since you've been gone_

_I can't keep myself from asking why_

_Just wanna see my reflection in your eyes_

---

Meanwhile, in the common room, Draco's eyes were glazing over, and suddenly opened them to get off the couch and close his spell books.

He got into bed to face Hermione. She was sleeping, so peaceful, so beautiful. Yet, he couldn't possibly have feelings for Hermione, and even if he did, there was nothing else to do but deny, for Lucius or any other member of his family, would never allow him to love a mudblood. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of the girl beside him.

He hardly ever had dreams, yet this night he did. He was alone in some open space, or maybe it was a room; he didn't know, for it was bright and everything was pure white; so pure, that it was hard to see where he was at all. He had never been there, yet he felt like he was at home. He was startled as he started to hear distant music. So far, yet the words were so clear. He walked further and further into the white space listening for the source of the music that was playing.

_Just know that I'm with you_

_And what you feel, I feel it too_

--

Hermione woke with a start the next day and she shook Draco awake as well after she checked her watch. They were going to be late for class!

Hermione and Draco got ready as fast as they could, but still managed to get late for their first class.

"Sorry Professor", Hermione muttered as she and Draco, who was still groggy, entered the classroom.

"Quite alright", Tonks said cheerfully.

She positioned herself at the front of the class, as Draco and Hermione scrambled to take their seats.

"Today, we will be having a quiz—"

They all groaned.

"—from the ministry...just to test how much you know"

Ron's hand shot up. "But professor, we hadn't any spells yet, just obstacle courses and stuff"

"I meant from the past years" Tonks clarified, "so that we'll know where to start"

Tonks gave out the quizzes and the students took the silently answered them. The only sound in the classroom was the scratching of quills and some occasional coughing from the back row. Hermione looked down at her quiz.

_Question No 1: The incantation for the Four-Point spell is _

Hermione smiled. She knew this all too well, and she answered the rest of the questions with ease. Draco on the other hand, was having a hard time, and was stuck on a few questions. He frowned and continued with the test.

Hermione, naturally, was the first one done. She looked around and saw Harry smiling at her. "Okay?" he mouthed. Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco looked up and rolled his eyes. For someone smart, he didn't get why Hermione's friends had to be so stupid. "I heard that", Hermione thought. Just then Draco remembered that they could read minds, "Quick Hermione, give me the answer to number 5", he thought hopefully.

Hermione shot him a warning glance. "You know we're not supposed to cheat"

At the end of forty minutes the quizzes were collected and they got out of the classroom to get into another.

--

The rest of the day wasn't that enjoyable. Every class had quizzes on what they had learned. Hermione had a particularly hard time on the Arithmancy quiz, and she finished just below the forty-minute limit.

She had blushed again, in her Potions quiz, when she was frowning at question 14 and Draco gave her a small, yet supportive smile. Then she remembered that the answer was "Phoenix Tears"

Draco didn't know why he smiled at Hermione, and he certainly didn't know why she smiled back, making him feel even more butterflies than he already had. He had been getting butterflies since the Halloween feast; so unexplainable, yet so amazing.

--

They took the last of the quizzes and sat down on their table in the great hall to eat.

Hermione was feeling relieved that quizzes were almost over, and she smiled at Draco, who smiled back. She didn't notice the tinge of pink in his skin when she had smiled.

Draco had turned red when Hermione had smiled at him, and not being able to help himself, he smiled back. He continued to smile at his soup, which had turned cold, since he hadn't touched it at all.

Hermione was daydreaming. She didn't often do that, but she did. Most of all, she was daydreaming about the pale-eyed boy sitting across her drinking pumpkin juice. She was startled when a Hufflepuff fourth year came up to them.

"Professor Dumbledore said to come right up to his office. He said he had something important he needed to discuss with you. He seemed pretty happy" she said.

Hermione clutched her glowing pendant, and then looked up at Draco. Was it possible that the chain was about to break?

Draco seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He held his own pendant and looked back at Hermione. Maybe the chain would break...

A/N: There you go chapt 13...If you liked it, please please please review, and if you didn't like it, please please please review and give me suggestions!! Thanks...and sorry if I should upset you, but I won't write the next chapt until you tell me what you think of this one. ;)


	14. Chapter 14: If the Chain Should Break…

**_A/N_**: Thanks for your beyond awesome reviews!!! I looove them! I wasn't expecting this many reviews!

**Angelicwun**: no, actually I update as often as I could no matter how many reviews I get... it's just that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am, that's all...so as long as I see at least one new review, I update!

**Mizzsumone**: thank you...well keep on reading and you'll find out!

**Callie**: so do I...thank God my quarterly exams are done...now for a well-deserved semestral break

**Yokai Cesia and Chi**: well you'll find out in this chapt if it breaks or not

**AngelSerpent91**: thanks!

**ChEEkii MONkEY**: I've read your past reviews...they are and always will be AWESOME!

**RedPillow**: you'll find out if the chains break here in THIS chapt

**SailorHermy**: I wouldn't want you to die of suspense, coz id be sued if you would so here's my latest chapt

**Red Blood Black Soul**: Haha... yeah I guess we could share Tom Felton...alas, that is nothing but a sad, sad dream that I don't think will ever come true.

**Kbluesmom**: fortunately, exams are over and we have a sem break 10 days long. HOWEVER, I won't be here to update next week since we're taking a short vacation in Hong Kong so I'll try to finish all 20 chapts of this fic by...uhmmm Tuesday? Maybe.

**Crazee**: I hope it was...thanks

**Colie**: awesome review! Thanks

**Sxcting**: here's my update, hope it was quick enough for you

**Sad-soulz**: thank you!..i will try to do that! ;)

**Avi-07**: thanks again!

**Magickwolf**: thank you for that!! You will find out in this chapt RIGHT IN THIS ONE if it breaks...all I can say is, READ!! ;)

ON WITH MY STORY!

---

_**Chapter 14: If the Chain Should Break...**_

Hermione and Draco nearly leaped out of their chairs to leave the Great Hall and met Dumbledore. Was the chain going to break? They didn't know.

As they rushed up the long staircase, their minds were racing with thoughts, veins flooding with emotions. Was it the moment that they had been waiting for the past few weeks? Would they finally be able to break free?

Hermione couldn't help but think of Draco. Would he still be the same after the chain breaks? Would he still act civil, proper...sweet?

Draco's thoughts wandered over to Hermione. She's been nice to him all this while; would she still act nice once the chain breaks? Would she still smile at him with her beautiful, innocent, genuine smile? Or just smirk at him when they'd pass by?

They both took a deep breath as they entered Professor Dumbledore's office. The Hufflepuff third year was right, he was in a particularly jovial mood. He smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down. They took their seats on two very lumpy armchairs and they looked hopefully at Dumbledore.

"I think you have a good idea as to why you are here?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes", Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah"

"Well, I think that it is time for the bond to be broken"

"I agree", Draco piped up

"You have been acting civil with each other haven't you?"

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"We have been observing you", Dumbledore said still smiling, "and it seems as though it is time..."

Hermione, who had been staring at the floor, looked up to see Dumbledore taking out his wand from his cloak. With it was a piece of paper similar to the one they had seen before.

"Professor," Hermione interrupted, "wouldn't the lock have appeared already, if we had been getting along?"

"In normal circumstances, the bond would only break until the two who are connected to it fall in love—"

Hermione stared more intently at the floor, and Draco pretended to be interested at some Muggle thing that was sitting on Dumbledore's desk.

"—but since we only need it so you two will get along, I decided that it's time" Dumbledore explained, "And we'll need Mr. Malfoy here when Quidditch season arrives, won't we?"

Draco smiled. He had forgotten about that. He was going to be happy to get on with training. He longed to see the snitch again...he wanted to beat Potter, for once.

Dumbledore gave a slight cough and unfolded the piece of paper. He read out clearly:

"_Odi et amo, quare id facere forasse requiris...Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior" _

Hermione held tightly onto her pendant, looking at it curiously expecting the lock to appear any time. Nothing happened...yet. Draco was doing the same thing. He was frowning at his pendant. Both of the pendants glowed brightly. Still the lock did not appear.

"_Odi et amo, quare id facere forasse requiris...Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior_", Dumbledore said again, more loudly this time. He kept on repeating it, louder each time.

_The pendants started to glow brighter than it had ever glowed before, and there was a flash of blue light that erupted between the pendants. The blue light from each pendant connected with the other. The connection was so strong that the two holding the pendants were pulled toward each other. The pendants connected and the blue light slowly faded._

The pendants separated and they were no longer glowing. Hermione, dazed, looked around at Dumbledore's wide office. Fawkes was staring at her. Draco was taken by surprise and was feeling quite dizzy. Then they remembered their pendants. They were still wearing them. Maybe they'd have to open the lock.

Smiling, Hermione and Draco held their pendants, carefully twisting it around, looking for the lock. There was no lock. Nothing. They frowned and looked at Dumbledore.

"Curious", Dumbledore said.

"Professor!" Hermione said.

"Nothing!" said an outraged Draco Malfoy.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore said slowly, "We will contact Mr. Militates"

--

A sad Hermione and an outraged Draco left Dumbledore's office that day. Neither of them spoke as they trudged up the spiral staircase nor even when they passed the dimly-lit hallway. They didn't look at each other as they faced the tapestry that was the entrance to their common room.

Hermione was tugging on her pendant on the verge of tears.

"And to think I thought all of this was over", she thought to herself bitterly.

In the bathroom, a very frustrated Draco was splashing water on his face. He didn't want to be stuck with Hermione anymore! He was sick of her smile, her eyes, her hair; everything that she was. He didn't need any help from a mudblood, or any sympathy at all. He didn't need her Muggle ways, or anything that concerned her. He was wrong to trust her anyway.

Back in the common room, Hermione was already crying. She didn't want to think of Draco anymore. She didn't want to think of his eyes, his hair, his everything! She didn't want to remember the broom ride, or the afternoon in the shrieking shack. She regretted helping him that night. She regretted everything she had did for him.

Draco shot open the bathroom door to see Hermione crying. "That sick mudblood," He thought, "so sad, so emotional"

"H-hey Draco" Hermione managed to say.

Draco glared at her. "What mudblood?" he replied angrily, "Need to mess up more of my life?"

Hermione was taken aback. She was surprised that Draco was back to his old ways again. She hated it. She ignored him, and she entered the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Draco sat down on one of the couches. He had started to take out one of his spell books when a small nimbus figurine plopped out of his bag. He held it up. He wondered when he'd be able to ride it on the quidditch field again, search for the snitch. Thanks to Granger, he wouldn't be anywhere near the snitch anytime soon.

Suddenly an odd thought came into his mind. "Why am I blaming Granger for all of this? It's not like it's her fault that the stupid chain won't break"

--

In the bedroom, Hermione got on her side and started thinking about the incident in Dumbledore's office. Why hadn't the chain been able to break? Has the spell backfired? What had happened back there in the common room?

Then she remembered Draco's angry face. It pained her to think of Draco. All this time she had thought that she was falling in love with him. She sat up to stare at the bedroom walls. They were bare except for a few décor. She took a pillow from beside her and leaned on the headboard of the bed, clutching the pillow tightly. The tears were uncontrollably streaming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. Was it about the bond? Or was it about Draco? She took a while to ponder.

"I hate everything about him" she declared to herself, and laid back down on the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

--

Draco, being so angry, had made the mind-reading spell temporarily more powerful, and he heard every word that Granger thought. She hated him. He felt a pang of guilt for just yelling at her like that. Yet he took no notice of it, and he started thinking about how much he hated her. He hated her so much, that he didn't even try to get in the bedroom.

He flipped to a page on his charms book and tried to perform an enlargement spell on the couch so he could sleep on it. It didn't work, so instead, he slumped back, and although he was extremely uncomfortable, he slept on the small couch that night, his thought dwelling on his anger for Hermione.

--

Hermione and Draco woke up early the next morning, and all their thoughts about the other came streaming back to them. They were angrier than they had ever been, now being able to think more clearly.

Hermione darted to the bathroom, and took a long bath on purpose forcing Draco to take an extremely short shower to avoid being late for class.

They avoided each other for the rest of the morning. They ate their breakfast in silence and watched as the post owls came swooping in from the windows. Surprisingly, a barn owl dropped a letter in front of them. Hermione took it hastily and opened it quickly. After she had read it she threw it in Draco's direction. Fuming, Draco picked up the letter.

_Mr. Militates is here to see you._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione took a quick glance at Malfoy and was about to say something then reminded herself that she was still furious at him. She got up from the table. She walked away briskly on purpose to pull Malfoy with her, who stumbled a bit because of the half-meter limit.

They angrily trudged up the stairs again and entered Dumbledore's office, as quietly as they did the day before. They saw Dumbledore talking to someone with who had his back turned. He had corn-colored hair. Dumbledore looked up at Hermione and Draco, and the man looked behind him.

He had very pleasant facial features; kind eyes, a calm smile and slightly wrinkled skin. He smiled more brightly at the two who were still standing at the doorway. "Hello", he said in a deep voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, this is Alwedian Militates Jr."

"Nice to meet you sir," Hermione said politely and shook his hand.

Draco just nodded and shook his hand as well, trying to smile.

"Pleasure to meet both of you", Alwedian said.

"Sit, sit", Dumbledore said quite impatiently, and with a flick of his wand, the same two lumpy armchairs appeared.

Draco and Hermione clumsily took their seats and looked at Alwedian Militates. He seemed to be a very pleasant man.

He stood up and approached the two. "Kindly let me see them", he said, and he examined Hermione's pendant first. He muttered a few words that Hermione couldn't hear clearly, and bright red smoke emitted from the pendant forming a small heart. It quickly disappeared.

Alwedian moved over to Draco. He tapped the pendant and some bright green smoke came out of the embedded diamond, forming a skull. Unlike the heart, it lingered for a few seconds before it slowly faded away.

"Hmm", Alwedian muttered.

"Have you worked it out?" Draco suddenly asked, "I mean, is the chain going to break now, sir?"

Alwedian gave them a small smile, and then sadly shook his head.

"I am afraid," he said to them, "that the pendants have developed a different kind of magic that I have no control over"

"Which means?" Hermione asked

"Which means," Alwedian said calmly, "that the chain has decided for itself not to break just yet"

A/N: there yah go! Chapt 14....well I hoped you like it...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review? PLEASE!?...I'll give you a smoothie!...oh okay, and one of my mom's cookies as well... ;)


	15. Chapter 15: To Love and To Be Loved

**_A/N_**: Your reviews are amazing! Thanks...they keep me motivated and all...! So I decided to post the next chapter a little earlier. passes around smoothies and cookies

**LostSoul010103**: I hate cliffhangers too...and I have two reasons why I keep on doing these to you. No. 1, I have LIMITED COMPUTER TIME and No.2, I just like doing this to you...its more fun that way. ;)

**Cesia**: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews...and you'll find out more about the pendants here

**Eliria**: well if you read chapt 14...you'll know what I mean

**Deep blue quill**: I knew you'd see it coming...you are one brilliant reader and reviewer...! I love your reviews!!

**Muznakh, JessicaDracoMalfoy, Flavagurl**: thanks for all your support. I hope I wasn't pressuring you to review...just wanted to know what you think! I hope you'll keep on reviewing... ;)

**Anon11**: once again...your reviews continue to motivate me

**Sad-soulz, BCSS, dragonblood**: thanks!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Anyway, I hope this chapt is good...I'm not sure how to work it out...ideas are fuzzy as of now...but I think I know what I'm doing.

**_Chapter 15: To Love and To Be Loved_**

Hermione stared in disbelief at the man with the corn-colored hair, and Draco brushed his hair away from his eyes awkwardly, staring at Dumbledore. They couldn't bring themselves to say everything thy wanted to.

"You may be aware," Alwedian said, breaking the silence, "that the Callixtus Bond is in experimental stages?"

"You made us guinea pigs!?" Hermione said quietly, but angrily

"Not necessarily", Alwedian said calmly, "I have made sure that the chain is stable, and it is--"

"—but its not" Draco cut him off.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, it is" Alwedian said, quite sternly this time, "but I have overlooked something"

"And that is?" Hermione shot at him. She clutched her pendant even more tightly.

"That is, that the pendant developed some sort of magic"

"But you can fix that, can't you?" Draco asked, "I mean, you are this brilliant wizard and all, and an alchemist too and—"

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down," Alwedian said slowly, "Alas, this is a different kind of magic"

"—something deeper, something that is uncontrollable, something unstoppable"

"And may I ask what kind of magic this is?"

Alwedian Militates Jr. shook his head and smiled at the two. "I cannot say", he said, "You will need to discover that for yourself"

"Will you at least tell us where to look for information about it?" Hermione asked, "a library book?"

Alwedian chuckled. "Oh Miss Granger," he said, "There is no book that tells you how this magic works, because it works differently for all of us!"

Draco gasped and shook his head in disbelief. "Then how are we supposed to know how to fight it?"

"Fight it?" Alwedian repeated, "Why would you want to do that?"

And with that, he stood up and waved goodbye to Dumbledore and left the office.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed, "We don't understand"

"Now, now you heard what the man said," Dumbledore said, smiling, "Go on to your classes"

Hermione hastily got up from the armchair. Draco mumbled something and hesitantly followed suit.

"Good luck", Dumbledore added as they turned the brass knob of the office and descended the staircase that led to the hallway.

--

Draco and Hermione were still wondering about the magic that Alwedian had told them about, but they still hadn't forgotten about their fight. They still hated each other, though the anger started to lessen.

Hermione was silently debating if she should talk to Malfoy. She still had pride and Malfoy is a scumbag, yet she still couldn't forget about what had happened the past few weeks. Then she realized that she didn't want that to end...

"But it has to", she thought to herself.

Beside Hermione in the Charms class, Draco was pretending to listen to Professor Flitwick while what he was really doing was think about Hermione. He took a quick glance at her. She was copying notes, looking at Professor Flitwick intently with those beautiful dark eyes, and smoothing out that beautiful brown hair...

"No", he said to himself firmly, "No, no, no"—but even _he_ didn't believe that.

--

They went through all their morning classes. It was hard to bear not talking to each other, not after the nights they spent, smiling and actually liking each others company. Perhaps it was more than company that they enjoyed from each other.

At lunch, they took their seats and quietly ate. "Draco", Hermione thought, hoping he'd hear her. "Draco?" she thought again. Maybe he was ignoring her, but he showed no signs of even knowing what she was thinking...

"Draco?" she said aloud.

Draco looked up, and looked at Hermione. "What?" he said, although not as angrily as he wanted.

"Sorry" Hermione muttered.

"You know what Granger?" he said fiercely, "I don't give a damn about you and I am not about to forgive you"

Hermione's face fell, and Draco saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Truth is," Draco thought, "I just don't want to admit that I was wrong"

Hermione shook her head sadly and continued eating her food. Come to think of it, she hadn't done anything wrong. The bond didn't break, and she had nothing to do with that. Like Alwedian said, there's a different magic in there that kept the bond from breaking. So what the hell was she doing apologizing to Draco?

"You know what?" she said angrily, getting up "it's not even my fault the bond won't break so don't you go and blame me!"

She had shouted so loudly that students turned from their plates to look at her. She turned red and turned to take her seat. But she managed to keep her cool by saying, "What?" loudly at the students who had turned to look.

She looked angrily at Malfoy. "You are such a prat, a dirty scumbag, a shithead, a git... a...a—"

Draco hesitated and looked her in the eyes, the beautiful, amazing eyes. He breathed and finally he said, "You're right"

"What did you say?" Hermione said, confused. She was surprised. She didn't expect this reaction from—from...him.

"I said you're right" Draco repeated, "what else do you want from me?"

"N-nothing" she stammered.

Draco rolled his eyes, and Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "You're joking" she said flatly.

"No" Draco said, "I'm not" and he smiled.

Hermione hesitated, but she smiled back.

--

They took all their classes in a laid-back manner occasionally raising their hand to answer some question a teacher asked. They were happy, yet they were still angry at who-knows-what because the chain hasn't broken yet.

Sometimes, Hermione would just smile at Draco, and he's smile back, for no reason at all. She found herself biting her lower lip all too often, and clutching her pendant tighter than ever. She'd have butterflies all the time, and find her mind drifting away from lessons. It was _Perfect Bliss_, if you'd ask her. She smiled.

Draco found it hard not to gaze at Hermione the rest of the day and he'd find himself in a whole load of trouble once he'd start daydreaming. He's just stare blankly into space forgetting about lessons, the pendants, and most of all, reputation.

--

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall bellowed in Transfiguration class later that afternoon, "Are you even trying to pretend to listen?"

She sighed and told him to stand up.

"Honestly," she told Draco as he clumsily stood up to face McGonagall, "I have never seen you act like this!"

Draco looked down, trying to hide the shame.

"If you are daydreaming about some girl—"

Most of the class sniggered. Hermione wasn't one of them. She just kept quiet, and pretended to be copying notes.

"—I suggest you do your trivial daydreaming elsewhere if you expect to pass my class"

"Sorry Professor"

"You better well should be", she said, "Sit down...and this time, please listen!"

After the class, McGonagall announced the homework, giving Malfoy some extra assignments.

--

"That—that..." Malfoy said as he and Hermione exited the classroom.

"Don't talk about a teacher like that", Hermione snapped, but she was smiling.

"So...were you daydreaming?"

Draco felt blood rush to his cheeks. He had been thinking about Hermione the entire day, and it made him feel guilty that she was just right there beside her. He knew it was safe because the mind-reading spell had started to disappear like Dumbledore told them it would.

"No" he said, a little too defensively.

Hermione didn't believe him. She raised her eyebrows, her eyes glinting. Draco found it hard to resist her eyes. They were so powerful.

"What is it to you if I was?"

"Oh nothing," Hermione laughed.

Draco hadn't heard Hermione's laugh until now. It was absolutely addictive. He laughed too, although he tried not to attract attention. That's when they came across Pansy Parkinson.

--

"Drakie," Pansy said in her high-pitched voice, "What are you doing with this—this, MUDBLOOD?"

Draco, although offended with Pansy calling Hermione a mudblood said, "None of your business if that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore wants me and Granger to spend sometime with each other"

Hermione frowned. Reputation again. Yet she couldn't help but notice her pendant. It was glowing ever so brightly.

"Hmph" said Pansy and left.

Hermione breathed. Draco turned to her. "What?" said Draco, although he knew what was bothering Hermione.

"Nothing" Hermione said and smiled. She was preoccupied by her glowing pendant. She wanted to know why it was glowing so brightly even though she was a little frustrated about what Draco had said to Pansy.

--

"Hey", Draco called from the common room.

Hermione changed into her pajamas quickly, and put on a robe. She came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a bright pink towel.

"What?" she said.

"Hate to admit it, but Transfiguration is my worst class"

"How'd you scrape up an O in your O.W.L.s then?"

"Studied 8 hours a day and I had a tutor every weekend"

"Who?"

"Father's friend. I'd meet her at the lake every weekend"

"Figures" Hermione said, and she sat down on the couch across Malfoy.

"Will you help me out then?" he asked.

"Malfoy?" she said in mock surprise, "asking for my help?"

She laughed that addictive laughed of hers, and found himself concentrating on her more than on the spells she was trying to teach him.

"Draco?" Hermione tried to catch his attention. His mind had drifted away again. He looked up. She was asking him to try the spell.

In an effort to impress her, he performed the spell perfectly in one attempt. Hermione smiled.

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Hermione said shortly.

They practiced the rest of the night. Finally, Hermione stood up and headed for the bedroom.

"Good night", she smiled at Draco, and she closed the door behind her.

--

She couldn't fall asleep as easily as she wanted. She didn't understand all these butterflies, these involuntary glances she was making at Draco every few minutes. She didn't get why she was thinking of him non-stop, not paying attention in class. Everything on her mind was pushed aside and Draco's face replaced it.

Was it her, or was she falling in love...?

--

Draco entered the bedroom just a few minutes after Hermione did, and he found himself staring at her face, like he did before. Even more than that, his mind was full of thoughts, focusing on one thing: Hermione. He thought of her non-stop. He never listened in class anymore. He kept on looking at her than turning his head once she turned hers.

Was he imagining it, or was he falling for her?

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!! ;) Hope you liked this chapt! It took me quite a long time to write it...and thank you again for all your reviews! ;)


	16. Chapter 16: Falling Deeper Into You

**_A/N_**: Thank you so much for reviewing! They are so awesome...!

**Ann-Marie**: Thank you...and I am addicted to your reviews!

**thelovelyladyLily**: I think Draco should stop caring bout reputation too...ho hum.

**Anon11**: you know what, have another cookie...anyway; your reviews are so amazing. I think that there's a next step too...just read this chapt...

**Angelicwun**: thank you so much!

**RedPillow**: they didn't take it very well did they? Seeing as how they fought in the last chapt

**SailorHermy**: I think its going along just fine. This slow is how I intended it to be. They get angry with each other because the bond couldn't break...go figure...actually there's no actual reason...they just got pissed coz it won't break.

**Flavagurl**: It's all about the twists! ;)

**Deep blue quill**: yep I think pushing me over is the best way to get a chapt to spill outta me...but I've been pushed over too many times today so I think that I'll just write it coz I love all your reviews especially the one for my RhR one-shot

**Banana Flavored Eskimo**: amazing...asteeg (cool) uh yah so... I really like your penname...! Thanks for your awesome review! ;)

**Sarah Felton**: this story will most probably be finished on Tuesday or maybe Wednesday if all goes well

**Kelly**: sure...here's more

**Sxcting**: thank you...!

**Colie**: don't worry I won't disappoint you...I hate lil short fics

**ThelovelyladyLily**: Thank you!

**Sad-soulz**: you amaze me!! You are such a great critic!

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER SIXTEEN!

_**Chapter 16: Falling Deeper Into You**_

Hermione woke up early the next morning to study up on Charms. (She couldn't master the camouflage charm.) She took a quick shower, but spent about fifteen minutes fixing up her hair and applying light makeup.

About halfway through putting on some lip-gloss, she thought to herself, "Why do I want to look so good?" Although she already knew what she wanted to look good for, or rather, _who_ she wanted to look good for. She chuckled to herself and finished putting on the lip gloss.

Draco hated it when she left around her "girl" stuff, not that she had a lot since she never really enjoyed putting on makeup or fixing up her hair. Honestly, it was too much of a bother if she did that every day.

When she got out of the bathroom, Draco wasn't there yet. She checked her watch. Thirty minutes till first period. She decided to look in the bedroom.

Draco was still sleeping.

"Draco?" she whispered gently. Draco didn't move.

She came closer to him and knelt beside the bed. "Draco?" she said quietly, "wake up, we're going to be late"

"Can't we just skive off DADA?" Draco mumbled, and covered his face with a pillow.

Hermione felt the urge to take off the pillow. She wanted to see his perfect face in the morning.

"No we can't" Hermione said, "There's another obstacle course"

"But we have advanced DADA later" Draco whined and he turned over to sleep on his stomach, face on pillow.

"So? It's a completely different thing!" Hermione whined back.

She suddenly reached her hand under the pillow where Draco's hands were buried in. She hoped to pull him off the bed like her mom used to do to her. Instead, he pulled her towards him.

Hermione blushed as he pulled her closer to him. He began to take his face off the pillow revealing the most beautiful, most mysterious smile Hermione had ever seen.

She smiled back, and started pulling him towards the floor. They started pulling each other and at one point, Draco pulled Hermione really hard and she fell on the bed just beside Draco.

"Hey" Draco smiled.

"You look really sleepy"

"Got a lot on my mind", Draco said, not mentioning that 'a lot' meant 'Hermione'

Hermione suddenly pulled her hand up and brushed away Draco's hair from his pale eyes. She suddenly brought it down again.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Alright" Draco smiled.

"That smile", she thought, "That beautiful, irresistible smile"

He brushed away her hair from her face too, bringing his hand to touch her perfect face. His hand wandered over to her neck and he slowly pulled closer to her. She leaned closer to him too.

He was about to kiss her when she suddenly pulled away from his touch and said, "We have to go" and she took a deep breathe. She saw Draco's face fall. Suddenly she added, "Do you hate me for doing that?"

"Maybe", he breathed.

"Sorry", she smiled weakly, "It's just that..."

"I know..." he said, "We better get ready"

"Yeah" she said, deeply regretting that she pulled away, "I'll wait in the common room"

--

Draco spent about ten minutes in the shower. He didn't usually take that long but today his mind was flooded with thoughts.

_Why did he try to kiss her?_ He didn't know.

_Why did she pull away? _He wanted to know.

Maybe she didn't feel the same way as he did, or maybe she wasn't ready for something like that. He could've sworn that she was as ready for that as he was. He saw the glint in her beautiful golden brown eyes. Her eyes. They were the most beautiful he had seen, full of power, something that no one can resist.

"I'll just have to try harder", he thought to himself as he got out of the shower.

--

Hermione couldn't concentrate on the camouflage charm. She was just thinking about Draco.

_Why did she pull away?_

_Why did he try to kiss her in the first place?_

Maybe he felt the same way as she did, but she couldn't admit that she loved him. She couldn't admit that to anyone. She couldn't tell him how much she liked his mysterious smile, his beautiful eyes, and his platinum blonde hair. She couldn't tell him how much she liked spending time with him. She couldn't tell him anything.

"But I want to tell him everything", she breathed to herself., "Why couldn't I?"

--

"Ready?"

"Yup"

They took a quick breakfast and they went straight to first period.

"Wotcher" Tonks said as they sat down beside Harry and Millicent.

"How's it with the ferret?" Harry whispered.

"Things are okay" Hermione smiled, "he's actually civil with me"

"Or pretending to be", Ron cut in. He was seated behind them.

"Yeah Ron, maybe"

"Okay" Tonks said, "Ministry set up today chaps"

"Ministry?" some people whispered.

"Yes, yes, yes" Tonks said cheerfully, glancing at Harry. She winked, and Harry beamed at her.

"Through this door," she pointed to a blue door at the side of the classroom, "is a replica of some of the ministry's departments. If you are successful, you should be able to get out from this door here" she pointed to a red door on the other side.

"And if we're not successful?" Pansy's high-pitched voice asked.

"You will all have to be", Tonks said shortly, "And please remember that when you get into the right room, take an orb with you...and don't try to exit the red door without one"

The first few pairs took a little longer than it took them to do the forest set-up. It was only Harry and Millicent who emerged from the red door in fifteen minutes flat. Most of the girls who came out ended up crying. ("The brains...they were horrible")

Draco looked at Hermione who just nodded. "You scared?" he asked.

"Me?" she said "Of course not"

She smiled her smile again. Draco's insides slowly melted. Here was another thing he liked. She was also brave and strong-willed, something that was hard to find in most girls.

"You?"

"No" Draco said in mock pride, "Me? A Malfoy, scared?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh please"

"Fine"

Hermione gave him a small smile and started to say "Sor—"

"Malfoy and Granger?"

The class looked up to watch them. They heard that they were the first to finish the forest set-up. They wondered if they'd be able to finish this one first too.

"Ready?" Tonks asked them

Hermione nodded and Draco led her into the blue door.

"Whoa" Draco breathed, "what is this place?"

"This," Hermione said, "is the department of mysteries"

They kept on walking until they arrived in a large circular room. In that room was a number of doors.

"It's this one", Hermione said pointing to one.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me"

Those words felt so good coming from her lips. He nodded then followed her into the door.

They stood in a room with sparkling light. The light sort of danced as the two walked as close to each other as possible. There were clocks that lined the walls, and bookshelves too. They passed the bell jar to open the door.

"This is it?"

"Yeah"

The door swung open and they faced rows and rows of shelves with orbs on them. It was very cold there, and Hermione shivered a bit. Before he could stop himself, Draco held Hermione in his arms, trying to keep her warm.

"It's alright"

"No...I want to"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't want him to let go, but if they were going to finish this test, he'd have to. Draco didn't want to let go either, but he did, and Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks"

"Sure"

"Okay let's take an orb"

"Er—what?"

"Didn't you listen? We'd have to take an orb"

"Oh", Draco wasn't listening. He'd been busy thinking about some other things...

They walked briskly to the nearest shelf and took an orb from it. It glowed brightly. Draco pocketed it.

"So how do we get out?"

"I'm not sure"

"It's probably a dead end here" Draco said, looking at the rows and rows of shelves.

"Yeah"

"Maybe through another door?"

Hermione and Draco left the room of orbs and they found themselves in the circular room once again.

"Maybe it's this one" Draco said reaching for a door.

Hermione remembered it as the door with the brains in them. "No", she said reaching for Draco's hand just in time, "It's not that one"

She reached for the safest door; the one with the arch in it, with the veil. There had been nothing horrible there.

"Except for Sirius' death" a little voice in her head said.

She pushed open the door, and they found themselves in the dimly lit, rectangular room. There was an archway at the far end, covered with a dark veil. Beside that archway was a red door. Hermione could make out the word "exit" on the red door.

Draco pointed and ran to the red door. Hermione followed closely. They slowed down. Hermione reached for the door, when she heard a muffled gasp.

Draco almost fell into the veil, hanging onto the arch. Hermione rushed to pull him up. It was difficult. He was too heavy for her.

"Hermione"

"Hold on"

"Don't let go"

"I won't"

Hermione pulled him up slowly. He almost slipped from her grip a few times, but she held on. After quite a struggle to hold on, Hermione managed to pull up Draco.

"Thanks"

"Sure", she smiled reassuringly.

They exited the red door, and the orb they were holding glowed the number 18.

"Second" Tonks said, clapping, "Brilliant"

"Thanks"

--

Hermione and Draco decided to skip lunch and rest in their common room.

"Hey Hermione, thanks again", called Draco from the couch. Hermione was seated in front of the fire place.

"It's alright" Hermione said quietly, not looking up.

"Are you okay?" Draco noticed a change in Hermione's tone. Was she crying?

Hermione didn't reply, and Draco came over to see how she was feeling.

"Are you okay?" he said again. Hermione looked at him. She was crying.

"What happened?" he said, a little confused.

"You almost fell"

"But I didn't"

"Almost"

"If I did, I wouldn't get hurt. That was only a replica, remember?"

"But what if?" she sobbed. Her tears fell down her cheeks non-stop. Draco didn't know what to say.

"I'm here now," He tried to comfort her, "No need to worry"

Hermione took a deep breath and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco touched his cheek and said nothing. He hugged her tightly, and they just kept in each others arms, in front of the crackling fire, not wanting to let go.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I did so much today...I'm a bit sad I didn't get many reviews the last chapter...please review this one! Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17: Lion vs Serpent

**_A/N_**: Thank you for all your reviews.

**Chuckles-D-Hobbit**: I know you'll hate me, but I don't think Draco should give any nicknames just yet...and I think I explained a few chapters ago about Ron and the prefects. I haven't read any Nicholas Sparks books either so I wouldn't know...have a cookie instead.

**Boyluvr250**: there is nothing up with anything Harry does. He's just friends with Hermione, and he just wants to acknowledge her when she's there...so there's no fight between Harry and Draco...coz we all know that Draco wins.

**Anon11**: I know you hate me for doing that...but I think if Hermione gave in too easily, she'd be soooo out of character. (Ooc)

**Cesia**: yup he's falling fast

**Wockygal**: have a cookie. You are a great reviewer. Amazing

**JessicaDracoMalfoy, fieryred20, twiztedborder6, crazee, RedPillow, caltxgirl**: Thank you for your awesome reviews! Keep em coming...

**Me, elvin-warrior-princess**: thank you so much! ;)

You guys r0ck! Keep all your reviews coming!

**_Chapter 17: Lion vs. Serpent_**

The next few days, they were piled with homework and were expected to be finished when the holidays started

After a few weeks, they were all relieved when quidditch season began. The first match of the season was Gryffindor versus Slytherin which caused excitement to everybody. Slytherins wanted to win and the rest wanted them to lose.

The day before the match, Hermione noticed that Draco was getting particularly uptight. Draco didn't want to be in the stands. He wanted to be up there, riding his broomstick, searching for the snitch, beating Gryffindor.

"Hey are you okay?"

"What?" Draco said, "Oh...yeah I'm fine"

Neither of them talked much since the day Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Draco fought the urge to try and kiss her again, and Hermione had the feeling that she needed to talk to Draco about it.

"You don't sound fine"

"I'm just irritated, really" Draco said, happy about Hermione's concern for him.

"Really?" said Hermione, "why?"

"Quidditch"

"It's okay...next year you could", she said, "when the chain..."

"Breaks", he finished for her, "if it breaks"

"It will" Hermione said, "don't worry"

Draco didn't say anything. He brushed his hair away from his eyes. Hermione sighed with infatuation. Lucky for her, Draco was too upset to hear her sigh.

"Hey", she said, trying to comfort him, "lighten up"

"Thanks"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll make you a bet"

"For what?"

"Quidditch" Hermione said grinning, "If Gryffindor wins, I get a favor from you"

"And if Slytherin wins, I get a favor from you"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

They shook hands, trying to look serious, but they ended up laughing anyway.

"See?" Hermione said, "All better"

Draco grinned. "Come on were going to be late for class"

His feelings have developed over the days, feeling more and more love for Hermione. He'd started to like her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. He knew that his father wouldn't approve it. He knew that a pureblood couldn't be with a Mudbl—someone like her...

Hermione, on the other hand, wanted so deeply to tell him everything, but she was scared. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, if that's what you could call it. She didn't want things to go wrong.

--

They quietly went through the door of their common room and entered their first class. There wasn't anything new in any class. Most of them were just reviewing their old lessons, or adding up homework to their already long list.

Hermione and Draco were looking forward to Advanced DADA with Kingsley and Tonks. They hadn't met in a few days. They were starting with spells and strengths now that they had mastered stealth.

"Okay", Kingsley announced to the class of two, "How about a mock duel?"

"What?"

"A mock duel"

"How's that?"

"You'll use the basic spells, curses, jinxes, hexes and charms that you've learned to beat your opponent"

"Wouldn't that just hurt them?"

"We'll use mock duel wands"

"Huh?" Draco grunted.

"Yup. You can buy them at the local Defense Shop in Hogsmeade. They reduce each spell by 50 to 75 percent so you don't get seriously hurt."

"Dumbledore got you some to practice on", Tonks added; taking out medium-length, bright green wands from her desk.

She held them out to the two and they hesitantly took one each.

"Okay", so if you get thrown out of the circle you lose"

Hermione and Draco stepped inside a bright green circle in the middle of the room. There was enough room for them to move around and cast spells.

"Ready?" Kingsley said.

"Yeah" Hermione called, Draco merely nodded. He didn't want Hermione to get hurt. His brows were furrowed in concentration and they started to move around.

"Bow", Tonks called.

Hermione and Draco bowed to each other, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted just in time.

"Impedimenta!" Draco bellowed, and Hermione slowed down a little.

He then shouted, "Stupefy!" silently praying that Hermione wouldn't get hurt.

The spell, coming from a mock duel wand, wasn't that strong and Hermione regained normal speed, and stepped back just in time to keep her from falling over.

"Rictusempra!" she yelled.

Draco tried hard not to laugh, but he did, and Hermione caught him off guard and followed-up the tickling spell by shouting out the jelly legs jinx.

Draco's legs wobbled for a while but that didn't stop him from saying "Petrificus Totalus".

Hermione stood still for a while and fell over, hitting the ground just outside the bright green circle.

"Bravo Mr. Malfoy!" Kingsley called, and he came over to revive Hermione. Hermione smiled weakly and told Draco "congrats"

Draco beamed at her and held her hand not noticing that he was. She gripped his hand without noticing too, and when they finally realized what they were doing, they abruptly let go and looked away. Hermione blushed and stood up.

"Thank you", Tonks said in her usual cheerful tone, "next meeting is after the holidays"

"Enjoy the match", Kingsley called, and they left the room looking dazed.

--

Hermione and Draco went to the great hall and found Harry and Ron waiting for them by their table.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron called.

Hermione waved and urged Draco to walk faster.

"How are you?" she said.

"Fine", Harry said, as cheerful as Tonks, "excited bout the match"

"More like bloody nervous" Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron", Hermione grinned.

"Too bad you can't play Malfoy", Harry told Draco in mock concern. He almost felt sorry for Draco. Almost.

"Yeah whatever Potter", Draco said bitterly.

"Don't", Hermione mouthed to Harry, and Harry and Ron waved goodbye and left for the Gryffindor table.

"Don't mind them", Hermione said as they sat down.

"Yeah" Draco sighed.

They were halfway through their meal when Blaise came up to them.

"What you doing with the Mudblood?" Blaise asked haughtily, "Stuck with her right? Pansy told me. Turns out she overheard Snape and McGonagall talking about it. The whole school knows now"

"Yeah guess so," Draco said, "do you know who the replacement seeker is?"

"You're looking at him, mate" Blaise beamed proudly.

"Oh"

"Well see you around" Blaise said, "Good luck with the mudblood"

A few more people came up to them, mostly Slytherins. They came to tell Draco "how sorry they were that he couldn't play Quidditch on the count of he was stuck with a mudblood"

Hermione was fuming as they retreated to their common room.

--

The next morning it was Draco who shook Hermione awake.

"Are you mad?" she said groggily, "the match isn't for an hour"

"Just to make sure"

"Oh fine then"

They got ready and they ate breakfast quickly. Everybody in the great hall seemed supercharged that day. They were all glad to be excused from classes.

"Take the whole day off" Dumbledore announced happily, "you could go to Hogsmeade for some last-minute Christmas shopping, don't you think? We all deserve a break now, don't we? Train leaves at 3"

He said this all very fast, and students cheered.

"Great" Hermione said, relieved "I still have to buy gifts"

Gifts? This hadn't occurred to Draco. Now he didn't know what to get Hermione. He didn't usually get gifts for girls, well, anyone, for that matter.

"Oh well," he thought, "maybe I'll see something later"

What to get for Hermione seemed to be stuck in his head for a while, but he focused himself on the match when they got to the huge quidditch stadium on the Hogwarts grounds.

--

They took their place below the teachers and the match started.

Lee Jordan called out the names of the Gryffindor players first and everyone except the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and the others flew out in a circle before landing on the ground as Lee called out the Slytherin players, and only the Slytherins out on the bleachers cheered as they swooped down on the ground in front of the Gryffindors. Madame Hooch gave the usual "nice, clean game" lecture, and the captains shook hands.

All the players took off. Ginny Weasley did an amazing dive and managed to shoot the Quaffle from the other side. The crowd cheered as Lee Jordan announced, "An amazing dive from Ginny Weasley, brother of Ron, the Gryffindor Keeper and also of Fred and George...they own a joke shop in Diagon Alley...fake wands, portable swamps and anything and everything a professional prankster needs. There are—"

"Jordan!" McGonagall's angry voice called.

"Sorry professor...now back to the game. Morag's got it, nope, back to Bell, then Weasley, then to Bell again...she scores! 30-10 to Gryffindor"

Hermione watched as Harry circled for the snitch, higher than any of the other players. Ron gave him a thumbs up and turned back just in time to block the Quaffle from going through. He catches it and throws it back to Ginny, who just in time flew out of the way of a bludger.

"Close match chaps, 60-50 to Gryffindor, and Morag takes the Quaffle...it goes through. 60-60 tie..."

The match was close. Hermione started to think that the Gryffindors would win. Everyone gasped as Harry took a dive. The snitch! The tiny golden ball was in his reach. He tried to go faster. Blaise followed suit. He got tired of following Harry, and he took another way, through the stands. Harry couldn't reach the snitch.

"Potter's almost got the snitch...we have a 70-60 to Slytherin" Lee Jordan said in exasperation.

Hermione crossed her fingers. Everyone was cheering, and they gasped as Harry dove again. His dive was somehow faulty, and he tumbled onto the ground as they snitch flew in close proximity. Everyone thought that he had caught the snitch. Madam Hooch came over to see. Harry wasn't holding the snitch. Blaise landed steadily on the ground, holding the struggling snitch tightly. The Slytherins cheered.

Hermione turned to Draco.

"You owe me a favor", he said.

Hermione smiled then said, "Let's see how Harry is"

Draco hesitated. "He'll be fine", then he pulled her away. "Time for Hogsmeade"

--

A/N: I suck at quidditch matches...I hope this chapt was okay. It's definitely not my best. Well, because of my tight schedule, I'm not posting the next chapter till you tell me what you think about this chapt. Thank you so much. I hope you understand. Please review...I'm out of cookies, but would you settle for a pixie stick?


	18. Chapter 18: Spread the Christmas Cheer

**_A/N_**: I think I'll go and update now...Thanks to your awesome reviews! ::Gives out pixie sticks::

**Krzy-cav-4-christ**: thank you ...yeah pixie sticks are yummy!

**Deep blue quill**: thank you...yeah I think I will hurry...

**Anon11**: I don't think that there's going to be another fight between them...I don't think I can fit a fight in so I just think there are three different things that are going to happen but a fight is not one of them.

**Nevermind2**: and I can't help but love your review! ;)

**Pinkkutie, JessicaDracoMalfoy, fieryred20, angelicwun, stargazerstarluver, sapphireazhalia**: Thank you for your awesome reviews!

**Cesia**: I wonder too...

**Eliria**: I can't wait either!

**Dracinique**: no, Dumbledore just reminded them in the letter that there was a Hogsmeade weekend. He was never planning to meet them.

**Gryffindor-Magic**: yay! Thank you!

**MioneandMalfoy**: Thank you so much...that was so touching...I bet you want another pixie stick :::tosses you a pixie stick:::

**Kring**: yeah it's soon...this fic is only up to chapt 20. I miss you too! Well good luck with school and all...hope you like this chapt.

**Melovedraco**: salamat! Thank you!

**Crazee**: I wonder too...hmm. Guess you'll have to read this chapt

**Me**: They really are!

**Flavagurl**: Thank you...yup I have a feeling that they will too.

**RedPillow**: knowing that he was going to fall was enough for him to know that he was in danger, although he didn't know how much danger there was.

OKAY NOW ON WITH MY STORY!

**_Chapter 18: Spread the Christmas Cheer_**

Draco dragged Hermione to their common room so they could get ready to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione freshened up, fixed her hair in a messy bun and changed into a white tank top over plain jeans. She rummaged in her trunk for some gold and put a coin-filled bag in her pocket.

Draco took out a black band t-shirt that featured a heavy metal band that comprised of drunken and depressed wizards that screamed random words whenever they had a concert. He pulled them over his jeans and checked his reflection on the mirror. He brushed his hair away from his eyes, but it just fell loosely in front of them again. He took out a bag of gold and put it in his pocket.

"Hurry up Draco!" Hermione said, rushing for the door, "the train leaves in five minutes"

"Lighten up Hermione," Draco said, pretending to be cheerful, "Spread the Christmas cheer"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh he can be so childish," she thought.

"But cute at the same time", a little voice at the back of her head said. She had to agree. Black looked quite well on him, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

Draco watched as Hermione pulled a pink sweater over her tank top. "Why'd she have to do that?" he thought, "she has this perfect body..."

"It's cold outside, stupid", a small voice said from the back of his head. He ignored that little voice and went over to leave the common room with Hermione.

--

They boarded the train to Hogsmeade. It was already decorated for Christmas, and it hadn't even started to snow yet. Hermione immediately pulled Draco to Honeydukes. She got Harry and Ron each a candy sampler, which was a huge box filled with different kinds of Honeydukes candy. "Now that's solved", she said under her breath, then she glanced at Draco, who was buying some chocolate frogs, "One more left"

Draco opened up a chocolate frog, and pocketed the rest. "What to get...what to get", he thought. His thoughts disappeared when Hermione suddenly pulled him into a shop that sold quills and parchment.

"I'm almost out of parchment," she explained, and they got inside. Hermione picked up a few rolls of parchment from the back aisle, but then she stopped in her tracks when she saw a jewel-encrusted diary made with the finest parchment in the world. It was covered with glass, which meant it was very expensive. It was the kind of diary where the words sunk in, sort of like a pensieve.

"Like Riddle's diary", Hermione reminded herself, clutching her glowing pendant. She admired the diary a few seconds more, and then checked out the quills on the shelf beside it. Draco stopped looking at the disappearing ink on one of the shelves to look at what Hermione had been gaping at.

"I think I know what to get her", Draco thought.

--

Draco then dragged Hermione to a different shop which sold brooms and other expensive wizard things Hermione hadn't seen before.

After a few minutes in the shop, Draco came out with a new broomstick servicing kit, and Hermione came out with not even a faint idea of what to get him, until she encountered an ad in the Daily Prophet the next morning

--

Weeks passed, and Christmas finally came. The prefects were called to decorate the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had a lively conversation, and Draco gritted his teeth while trying to put up some pixie sticks...err---pixies.

"Not bad", Draco said, as they stood at the entrance of the now fully-decorated Great Hall.

"Yeah", Hermione agreed, "considering that _you_ decorated it" and she flashed him a smile.

Draco grinned, "Oh ha-ha", he said, in mock hurt, "go on and laugh"

"Then I will", Hermione teased, and then she gave a fake laugh.

"I will get you for that"

--

Everyone (except those who left for the holidays) was looking forward to the Christmas feast. Hermione and Draco had a small argument over where they were going to sit.

"I want to sit there" Hermione said, pointing to the Gryffindor table.

"But I want to sit with them", Draco motioned to the Slytherin table.

Hermione took his hand. "Oh no Draco Malfoy", she said, "We are not sitting with them"

"I'm not sitting with them either" he said stubbornly.

"Please?" Hermione pleaded, "That can be your Christmas present...just once? Please...?"

"Oh alright", Draco said

"But what about my other present?" he thought, as Hermione pulled him to the Gryffindor table.

They sat down, and they sat down on the Gryffindor table that was on the right side of the brightly-lit Great Hall. Amidst the flaming torches, glittering fairy lights, and floating candles, one light glowed the brightest. And that light was Hermione's pendant.

--

Plates of food appeared on the tables in front of them, and they all ate to their heart's desire. Hermione was about to reach for the lamb chops when her hand met Draco's they both pulled their hands away, and they turned the same crimson color.

Draco was becoming very full, and so were the others who were there. The plates of food suddenly disappeared and were replaced by dessert trays and a pile of wizard crackers. Hermione reached for one and ended up with a bright pink quill. Draco took one and with a loud pop, a wizard's hat decorated with yellow stars appeared along with a dozen white mice. Hermione tried to force the hat onto Draco's head.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Fine"

Draco thoroughly enjoyed the feast, especially because Hermione was paying more attention to him then anyone else, but he got this annoying, tingling feeling in his stomach.

He also felt a pang of jealousy when Hermione started talking to Harry and Ron.

"Is he treating you well?" Draco heard Ron asking Hermione.

"Quite well actually"

"You don't really think he's changed, do you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry"

"Well he might be playing you for all we know"

"You think so?"

The conversation went on, until Hermione remembered that she forgot to bring her gifts for Harry and Ron.

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"D'you think we could rush upstairs and get my gifts for Harry and Ron?"

Draco sighed. "I suppose"

"Spread the Christmas cheer" Hermione teased, as they ran up the staircase.

Draco stopped and forced a smile as they rounded into a corridor.

"That's better" Hermione said, and she started to walk into a corner when Draco suddenly grabbed her hand. "What?" Hermione said, irritated. Draco didn't say anything, he just looked up. Hermione looked up too, just to see mistletoe hanging over them.

"Hermione?" Draco asked suggestively.

"Oh", Hermione said, but she pulled him away. She wasn't ready to kiss him yet, well at least, not on the lips.

"Oh", Draco repeated as the entered the common room. Hermione couldn't help but notice the disappointed look in Draco's eyes, but she ignored it and took the gifts from under her bed

--

Draco was still looking disappointed as they went back into the great hall, but he tried his best not to look like he was. He kept quiet and finished the rest of his pudding as Hermione gave the gifts to Harry and Ron.

"Wow", Ron was saying, "an entire box of candy"

"This'll last me a whole month", Harry said, "Ron's will last for a night though"

"It would not" Ron said, turning red, and the golden trio kept on talking until it was time for bed.

"Happy Christmas", Hermione said, hugging Ron and Harry.

--

Back in the common room, Draco took out a small wrapped package from his closet.

"Here", he said, giving Hermione the gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything", she said blushing.

"Well I did"

Hermione unwrapped the package and revealing the jewel encrusted diary Hermione had admired in the parchment and quill shop in Hogsmeade. Before he knew it, Hermione had her arms around his neck.

"Thank you", she said after she let go of him.

"Saw you looking at it," Draco said sheepishly, "had it delivered by post"

"Thank you so much", Hermione said again, smiling, "oh I almost forgot"

She went back in the bedroom, and came out with a medium-sized package wrapped in green paper and a silvery ribbon.

"Slytherin colors" she said, as she handed him the present.

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"But I did", Hermione said smiling.

Draco unwrapped the package to reveal a small box. Inside that box was a wizard camera where the pictures came out instantly. (A/N: sort of like a Polaroid camera)

"Thank you so much", Draco resisted the temptation to hug her.

"You haven't already got one, have you?" Hermione said.

"Nope"

"It was hard to shop for you"

"Yeah well" Draco said, "Hey let's take a picture"

Hermione hesitated but came over beside Draco on the couch. He held the camera in front of them and there was a flash. With that came out a small square of thick blue paper. Blue smoke came out from it revealing a grinning Draco and a smiling Hermione moving around.

Hermione and Draco watched themselves move around, but Hermione looked away when she saw the photo-Hermione kiss the photo-Draco on the cheek.

--

After a few minutes on the couch, just sitting there, they decided to call it a night. They both got ready for bed quickly, thinking about each other, and they both got into the huge four-poster bed at the same time, still thinking about each other.

Draco edged towards Hermione, and she rested her head on him as he wrapped hi arm around his neck. Hermione closed her eyes, but she wasn't asleep.

"Draco?" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought..."

"About what?"

"What would happen when the chain breaks?" she finished sleepily.

"Every night Hermione, every night" Draco said, closing his eyes.

Hermione edged closer to him.

"I do too", she whispered.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione", Draco breathed as he stroked her hair.

"Happy Christmas Draco", Hermione said, clutching her bright, bright pendant.

--

A/N: I know you hate me for making Hermione pull away AGAIN! ::sigh::: but I won't update until you review! And since one of my reviewers cough**ANON11**cough took all the pixie sticks, I shall have to give you chocolate bunnies instead.

P.S. just kidding Anon11! ;)


	19. Chapter 19: Nevermore

A/N: Your reviews are AWESOME! I lurve them. I can't give you individual messages coz they're so many so I'll just answer the ones with questions.

Thank you to: _macotee, deep blue quill, phoenixtears12, red blood black soul, doggies45, anon11, hiscefit, charmedsisters, melovedraco, Slytherin ice princess, rosemikztah, collie, ann-marie_

:::PASSES AROUND CHOCOLATE BUNNIES:::

**ThelovelyladyLily**: Pixie sticks are a sort of candy...well sugar mostly that is packaged in a short thin tube...it's really good...I'm sure you have some pixie sticks in Australia...maybe with a different name? I love it there in Australia, by the way. I've been there a few summers ago. And I think that Hermione knew which one because they were in a sort of 'order' like third door to the left and stuff like that.

**Sxcting: **Good question. I think you'll have to read on till the last chapter.

_Please Note:_

By the way, I have decided that this fic needs an extra chapter because I couldn't possibly fit it in 2 chapters therefore, this fic will have 21 chapters instead of 20.

ON WITH MY STORY!

**_Chapter 19: Nevermore_**

Hermione and Draco spent more and more time with each other. Yes, they were connected by the bond, but they were close together in the common room, they studied together, they sat by the fire together. They did everything together, but they minimized their contact in the hallways and in classes, because people might get the wrong idea.

They've never dated each other, but they had feelings for each other beyond those who are dating. They began to feel like they _loved_ each other. But of course, they weren't sure.

Christmas passed, the snow melted and everything on the grounds of Hogwarts became green again. Hermione had started studying, ("Finals are only four months away!") and Draco had to agree.

Their lessons were becoming quite hard. Spells were difficult to master, and lectures were hard to memorize. Aside from that, they had Advanced DADA, and they had prefect duties.

Hermione held Draco's hand whenever they sat together; they had this dazed look when they looked at each other.

Draco lost his suaveness when he was around Hermione. He began to feel nervous, and he always repeated words in his head before he said them.

They realized that they felt the same way for each other, but it wasn't only them who noticed.

Harry and Ron sat on the Gryffindor table for breakfast, just a few steps away from where Hermione and Draco sat.

"Hermione's been smiling a lot lately", Harry told Ron.

"Maybe she still has the Christmas cheer", Ron suggested.

"It's February, Ron"

"So?"

"Well I don't—"

They were interrupted when they suddenly saw Hermione, with Draco, coming up to them.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron", Hermione said cheerily.

"Hey Hermione," they said together.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.

Draco didn't say anything; he just nodded his head in their direction. Harry's eyes wandered over to where Hermione's hands were. He was shocked by what she saw. _They were holding hands._

Harry had never seen this behavior from Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione...why are you—"

Out of nowhere, little fairies came out spilling red, pink and white confetti all over the tables along with some silver and gold glitter. Little dwarves with wings dressed up like cupid came in from the entrance and they started swooping around the tables singing songs and delivering...

"Oh, I forgot about today", Ron said, "Did you get something for Cho, Harry?"

"Some Honeydukes chocolate"

"Well Harry, good luck", Hermione said, "We have to go...happy valentines' day to you"

With that, Hermione pulled Draco away to first period.

"D'you reckon they're hiding something?" Harry asked Ron

"Why D'you think so?"

"I think that they are", Harry said, "They were holding hands"

"WHAT?"

--

They had theory quizzes again, and they were harder this time. This time, the quizzes included everything that they had learned that year. It was a good thing that Hermione had studied up the night before, but Draco needed that mind-reading spell more than ever.

Nonetheless, he was sure about his answers on 90 of the questions since he had heard Hermione reciting incantations the night before, and he finished all quizzes just in time for the forty-minute limit that was set by each of their professors.

--

Later that day, Draco and Hermione had prefect duties. They patrolled the grounds that led into the forbidden forest, and the grounds in front of Hagrid's hut.

"Dumbledore never let us patrol this part of Hogwarts before," Hermione said, a little confused, "well except on Halloween"

"I suppose he wanted to prevent students from making out", Draco said, "It is Valentines' today after all"

"And students get that tingling feeling", Hermione smiled, acting out a lovesick girl.

"I know I get that when I'm around Draco", Hermione said to herself.

"Sort of like the one when I have around you", Draco thought, and he smiled at Hermione. She looked so cute when she had nothing on her mind. She was just happy and carefree.

Little did he know that Hermione was becoming really worried, because up to now, the chain hadn't broken yet. Her pendant had been glowing non-stop, and both of them noticed that.

Draco's pendant was getting dull, the silver was tarnishing, and the Draco was feeling sorry for the diamond, which was just sitting there, waiting for nothing.

"Draco," said Hermione hopelessly, "the chain won't break, will it?"

"Of course it will", Draco said, "It's just waiting for the right time"

"What if that time never comes?"

"There's a time for everything", Draco said smoothly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Maybe Draco's right", she thought, "there's nothing to get worked up about"

Draco took Hermione's hand in an effort to calm her down. Hermione tightened her grip and immediately felt a feeling of warmth.

They held each other's hand and watched as the sun began to set.

"Hey Hermione", a voice called. It was Ron, and Pansy Parkinson followed behind.

"Hello Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione was suddenly thrown out of her daydreams and back to cold hard reality.

"It's our shift", Pansy called out.

"I believe I was asking Ron" an irritated Hermione said.

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione and led her out to the lake. Hermione was surprised that this was where they were going.

"Aren't we going back?"

"Back where", Draco said, "to the castle?"

"Yes"

"No, of course not"

Hermione looked at Draco in a funny way. Where was he bringing her? Her question was answered when Draco sat down by the lake.

"Hey, Hermione sit down with me"

Hermione awkwardly sat down. They faced the sun. It was beginning to go down. Slowly. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, and Draco had his arm around her waste. They were so close together.

Draco got that tingling sensation in his stomach. Hermione too.

"'Mione"

"Draco?"

"I want to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"I—"

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a blinding flash of blue light that came out from each of their pendants.

"Hermione!"

"Draco", Hermione said weakly.

The blue light continued to shine, and Hermione opened her eyes. Their pendants were connected again. They were suddenly thrown back a few meters away from each other.

Red smoke billowed from Hermione's pendant. It made her cough, and she edged away as the bright red smoke lingered in between them.

At the same time, smoke emitted from Draco's pendant. This time, it wasn't a bright green color; instead, it was pure white. It drifted in between them. The red smoke and white smoke intertwined to form two hearts that were connected with each other.

The smoke suddenly separated then drifted beside each other. In other words, they were put together. You could've supposed the smoke would've turned pink, but it didn't. It formed two translucent, smoky light blue birds, with light blue smoke trailing from their tail feathers.

One bird flew to Hermione's direction, and the other to Draco's.

Then, the birds started to circle around their heads, and electric blue sparks shot in the sky, landing on the green, green ground beside the lake.

Then, Hermione heard a faint whisper.

"_Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori. Tempus omnia revelat"_ a voice from nowhere said.

Draco heard it too.

"_Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori. Tempus omnia revelat"_

It seemed to be getting louder and louder, and they started feeling dizzy. With each chant, the birds flew closer and closer to them, and they fell back in surprise.

The chanting stopped abruptly, and the birds disintegrated into light blue smoke once more. That light blue smoke suddenly shot into their chests, and with that, they both fell unconscious.

--

A/N: Hmm...what happened here? Sorry if the chapter is pretty short but it does make a point, don't you think? Because of my tight schedule, I might not be able to post the next chapter until next week I AM SERIOUS! BUT I can probably fit in the 20th chapter tomorrow if I get motivated by enough reviews. So I still have this entire bag of chocolate bunnies...what I need is an entire page of REVIEWS! ;)

Here is what the chant means: _Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love. Time reveals all things._

Oh yeah, this is what the incantation that Dumbledore used means: _I hated and I love, perhaps you ask why I do it...I don't know, but I feel it and I'm tortured_

Here's the mind reading spell translated: _All things are changing, and we are changing with them. The changing vine becomes the living vine._

They are Latin phrases if you were wondering.

And do you know why I chose "nevermore" as the title of this chapter?

It's because of the raven in Edgar Allan Poe's work.

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

_-The Raven_

See? It symbolizes the birds in the chapter, although I never really intended them to be here.

NOW I'LL STOP MY RANTING...so YOU can REVIEW.


	20. Chapter 20: Never Forget

A/N: I wasn't expecting this many reviews! Thanks to you I have over 200 reviews...wow!

I'd like to thank...

_colorguard06, wockygal, pinkkutie, bcss, aimeek, phoenixtears12, nevermind2, eosraven, flavagal, sazziboo, kawaii-konichiwa, shiningwishingstar, fieryred20, hiscefit, stargazer starluver, charmedsisters, avi-07, melovedraco, Sxcting, boyluvr250, stella, angelserpent91, ChEEkii MONkEY, suz, krzy-cav-4-christ, ann-marie, macotee, deep blue quill, ilyena kozain, trixie7, griffindor-magic, xxkatherinexx, shellywitch1, Sailor Hermy, elle granger, dragonblood, doggies45, dracinique, rana, thelovelyladylily _

Sorry If I missed any names...those are the reviewers that don't have any questions...

**Eliria**: I just felt like the birds needed a peaceful, subtle color, not red, green or white coz I've used them before. Pansy and Ron aren't secretly dating. I wouldn't do that to poor ronniekins, would I?

**Anon11**: yup it's enough. Thank you so much.

**Sapphire azhalia**: I don't know any Latin. I searched upLatin phrases on the net and I looked for one that had significance to my fic.

NOW ON WITH MY STORY! ;)

--

_**Chapter 20: Never Forget**_

Hermione woke up with a start the next morning in the hospital wing to find Draco standing over her. Her head was sore, and she held it carefully. She had a hazy memory, and she couldn't bring herself to remember what happened by the lake.

"D-draco", she said with a weak tone, "w-what happened?"

"Shh", Draco said calmly, "Madam Pomfrey said you'd only get weaker if you spoke"

"But how ab-bout you?"

"I've been awake for about an hour"

Then she remembered.

"Draco", she said frantically, "the chain"

Draco's face fell. "Oh", he said, "that"

"Yes, that"

"I was hoping that you'd want to break it with me", he said, pulling out his pendant.

Hermione pulled out hers. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her pendant had formed a lock. It was silver, with intricate patterns carved into it. She held it tightly, tracing the pattern carefully.

"How do you break it?" asked Hermione, "Just right on open it?"

"Yeah"

"On the count of three?" he suggested.

"Okay", Hermione said, anxious, "one, two--"

"Wait!"

"Draco, what is it?"

"We don't have to break it physically, do we?" he asked with uncertainty.

Draco backed away, a few meters...a few meters?

"But..."

Hermione's voice trailed off. She suddenly realized that they didn't have to break it physically, it was already broken. They were bonded by something deeper already, and they just needed the chain to realize it.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Down by the lake", Hermione said, carefully choosing her words, "You wanted to tell me something...what was it?"

"Well--"

"Oh good you're up" Madam Pomfrey said, approaching the two. She was holding a small goblet. She held it out to Hermione.

Hermione hesitated and took the goblet from the plump woman. Pepper-up potion.

"Drink up dear", Madam Pomfrey said cheerily, "Draco here already had his"

Once Hermione had finished her potion, Hermione looked up at Draco. Their eyes were locked for a while, and Hermione moved towards Draco.

"It broke", she whispered in his ear, "What made it break?"

"I d-don't know..."

Draco noticed that she was crying. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye Draco"

"Hermione," he said slowly, "hasn't anyone ever told you..."

Hermione readied herself for what he was going to say. He paused, and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful golden brown eyes, that sparkled with crystal clear tears.

"...that goodbyes don't exist?" he finished, bringing his hand to wipe away her tears.

Hermione held her breath, and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I...", she started to say. What was Draco going to say...if she said 'I love you?' Her voice trailed off and she sank back down onto her bed.

"What?"

"N-nothing"

Just then, Madam Pomfrey appeared. "You can go dears", she said cheerily, and took the goblet away; "Dumbledore said that you could go back to your dormitories and sleep. Take a rest, he says, and I quite agree..."

Hermione smiled and got up.

"Draco..." she said quietly, "I'll miss you"

"Miss you too", Draco said stiffly, "See you around"

Hermione took her robes that were hanging by the bedside table, and she put them on. With one quick smile, she was gone.

--

Draco sat on the hospital bed and held his pendant. He didn't want it to break. "I still need her", he thought angrily. He didn't want Hermione out of his life. "Too soon", he thought firmly, "too soon...why did it have to break now?"

Draco breathed heavily and without his noticing, a single tear ran down his pale face. He could've told her how he felt, but he was too much of a coward. Telling Hermione he loved her would change everything. He didn't know what he wanted to be, what he should do.

He should be a Malfoy, a pureblood, someone everyone respected. But he really didn't want that did he? He was just expected to be like his father. What did he really want?

"She just left", Draco thought bitterly. There was nothing he could do about that. He silently walked up to his dormitory, thinking about how stupid he was not to tell her how he really felt.

--

Hermione rushed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She went inside. No one was there yet. They were all in class. She went up the spiral steps to her own dormitory. She sat down quietly on the bed. She looked around. Her trunk was already there. Everything she owned.

Her hand wandered over to her neck, she clutched the pendant. It was no longer glowing, but she knew what she was feeling. She knew that she loved Draco. She should've told him that. She shouldn't have been such a coward.

"Hermione," she told herself, "for someone who is supposedly clever, you truly are stupid"

Now she didn't have an excuse to be with him. She didn't have a reason to come up to him, and talk with him. She didn't have any reason to kiss him, hug him, and tell him that she loved him. And that was what she wanted to do most. She silently kicked herself for not seizing the moment.

"And now," she thought angrily, "that moment is lost forever"

--

A few hours later, Hermione was awakened by the sound of chattering from the common room. She smoothed out her hair, and quickly ran down. Where were Harry and Ron? She quickly spotted them sitting by the fire. It pained her to remember the times when she and Draco sat by the fire.

"Harry!" she said, "Ron!"

"Hermione!" they said together.

None of them spoke for a while, and then Harry said, "You finally got rid of Malfoy, then?"

"Yes, slept in the hospital wing last night"

"Oh so that's where you were", Ron said, "We couldn't see you at dinner"

Hermione pulled out her pendant. It wasn't glowing, but the ruby was sparkling under the light of the fire.

"Beautiful", Ron whispered, "I bet that'll go for a hundred galleons"

"Ron!" Hermione said, "I'm keeping it"

"Don't tell me you like Draco now..." Harry teased.

"Shut it, Harry" Hermione said, and then her voice fell, "I don't know what to think now"

"Well..." Harry said, "We've missed you...we had to do our own homework the past months"

Hermione looked at him sternly, "Honestly..."

"We're kidding"

Hermione grinned. "I'm feeling a bit mischievous", she said, "Want to go to the kitchen for some late night snacks?"

--

Draco sat by the fire for hours, devouring Honeydukes sweets, and thinking about her. There was a loud creak, and the entrance to the common room swung open. Blaise Zabini came in, looking a bit harassed.

"That McGonagall..." he said under his breath, and then he caught sight of Draco.

"Malfoy!" he said loudly, "Got rid of that Mudblood I see"

"Of course", he said, in his Malfoy-like smoothness, and he pretended to smirk. Blaise bought it, and left for the dormitory.

Draco got up, and left for the kitchen to get something to wash down the sweets.

--

Draco tickled the pear, and got inside, turning to his left to where the drinks were stored.

"Welcome Master Malfoy" squeaked one of the house elves, "What may I getting you this evening?"

"Pumpkin juice", he said icily, and passed a hand through his blonde hair.

The elf scrambled to get him a goblet of chilled pumpkin juice and handed it to him. Draco took it and nodded to the elf. He drank it there, but then he heard some voices.

"Whaddya think...croissants? Or—"

"—those are bigger though"

The voices were coming closer, getting louder, accompanied by footsteps. Then the footsteps stopped.

"Oh", Hermione Granger said, holding a basketful of croissants, "hello Draco"

"Hi", Draco smirked, but not as coldly as he wanted to. His heart sank when he saw her, and now, he had no idea whatsoever of what to say to her, so with a swish of his cloak, he left the kitchen, leaving Hermione dumbfounded, and quite heartbroken.

Hermione didn't know if she should break down and cry, or go after Draco and confront him. Why did he leave just like that? She had no idea why he'd do that. Until the chain broke, it was ever so easy to talk to him. Ask him, and you'll get answers. Worry and you'll be comforted. But now, it was quite different.

Hermione pulled Harry and Ron from out of the kitchen, tears streaming down her cheeks.

When they arrived in the common room, she sank down on her favorite couch. Her cheeks were stained, and Harry and Ron sat down with her. Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder, and Harry patted her hand.

"It's okay Hermione..."

"We know how you feel...well, not exactly—but sort of..."

"Ron! Shut it, she's not feeling any better"

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"No", came Hermione's voice as hard as steel, and she left for the dormitory.

--

Just as soon as Hermione lied down on her bed, there was a tapping on the window. Some of the girls groaned, and covered their heads with pillows. Hermione sat up again, and saw that it was an owl...Malfoy's owl.

She let him in, and took the envelope from its leg. It was a plain white envelope, no name at all. She opened it, and only one thing came out, a thick blue photograph with a smiling Hermione and a grinning Draco. It was the photograph from last Christmas.

She gazed at it once more, and turned it over. There, written in blood red ink, were the words: never forget.

--

Hermione sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room. This was something that a prefect should never attempt, but what is life without risks?

"It would be nothing", Hermione said under her breath.

--

Draco put on his cloak, and left the Slytherin common room. He had sneaked out on countless occasions. He had gone to the kitchen, to the entrance of the forbidden forest, even took the train to Hogsmeade, and sat in the bar drinking butterbeer.

Today, he faced Merlin's tapestry. He held his pendant tightly. He had never taken it off. A door appeared in front of him, and he turned the knob slowly.

He wanted to sit in front of the fire, but somebody was already there.

--

Hermione was startled by a voice behind her.

"Hermione?" it said, and she turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for the picture", she said weakly, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Had it copied", he grinned.

Hermione grinned back. She was surprised at how easily she could smile when he was around. She brushed her bushy hair behind her ear and Draco sat down beside her.

"Sorry", he managed, "for the thing in the kitchen...I was surprised..."

"So was I..."

"Pumpkin Juice..."

"—and croissants...dinner rolls..."

"I missed you"

"So did I"

"I can't believe—"

"—that the chain broke"

"Does it glow?"

"Not anymore..."

They kept on talking, and they just fell silent.

Draco lied down on Hermione's lap, and looked up at her. Awkwardly, she stroked his hair with her right hand, and he held her left.

Once again, they found themselves in a situation that they never wanted to end.

A/N: dudes...sorry I kept you waiting. I really had no way of updating the fic. I am really sorry...please review this one...thank you! :::CHOCOLATE BUNNiES FOR EVERYONE!!:::

I'm also glad that you liked the birds and the significance of the Raven.


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbyes Don't Exist

A/N: Thank you for your awesome reviews!! They all keep me going! I am so divinely sparked right now...so I shall write the LAST CHAPTER.

Thank you to:

_Elle Granger, Thelovelyladylily, nevermind2, stella, cesia, chuckles-d-hobbit, wockygal, X green eyes X, fieryred20, deep blue quill, AimeeK, magickwolf, cheekii monkey, hiscefit, angelicwun, anon11, noubliz, shimmering evil, flavagurl, stargazer starluver, Gryffindor-magic, jessicadracomalfoy, boyluvr250, sad-soulz, angelserpent91, rosemitzkah_

_And to everyone else who reviewed in the past. I love you all._

I might make a sequel...what do you think?

Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Thank you so much!

_**Chapter 21: Goodbyes Don't Exist**_

Days, weeks, months and endless hours by the crackling fire have passed, and nothing was any different. Two persons, one girl, the other a boy, were thinking of each other. Cowards! For they had not thought of anything to do about it.

They had seen each other in class, Hermione and Draco, and they spoke not a word about the past. They've reminisced about the time when Hermione had Draco on her lap, and when Draco's shoulder held Hermione's head.

Feelings were the only thing that changed...they have become deeper. They have developed into something more meaningful...something that felt like forever...like there was no end.

They had not said anything, yet they had stared deeply into each other eyes, on occasion when there was no one else...in empty hallways, or in classrooms too busy for them to be noticed.

--

Hermione sat down on the couch. Her mind was filled with unlimited thoughts, endless possibilities. Hermione Granger thought about the future...what did it hold? Even she, smartest in their year, could not answer that.

The year was going to end. They had finals in a week, and it had put much pressure on them. Pressure considerably smaller than last years, yet there had been break downs and other casualties. She wasn't one of them.

She had started studying ages ago. She'd covered the entire lesson plan, and even put in some extra. She was not about to let others upstage her. Anyway, she was busy thinking about some other things...and only one other person. She wondered how Draco was doing.

--

"Go away Pansy", Draco said smugly and firmly to the girl.

"But Drakie—"

"Leave", Draco said, and he pointed to the door of the boys' dormitory.

"Hmph", she said playfully, "Frustrated, are you?" and she left, twirling her hair.

Draco rolled his eyes, and they rested on his pendant. He never ever even tried to take it off, and he didn't think he ever would. He tried to concentrate on his notes, written by his calligraphic handwriting on the neat rolls of parchment.

"Oh I wish I had studied earlier", he thought bitterly, "Granger never has these problems..."

Then, at those words, his mind suddenly drifted away...to none other than Hermione Granger.

--

"Hurry up Harry", Hermione said, "We're going to be late..."

"Oh shit...hold on—my bag"

"Hurry..."

They rushed to the Great Hall but Hermione's voice suddenly disappeared at the sight of platinum blonde hair by the Slytherin table. Her heart skipped a beat, and bumping into a few people, she, along with Harry and Ron, finally made their way to the Gryffindor table.

--

Breakfast was almost over. Draco had arrived only a few minutes before Hermione did, and he managed to catch a glimpse of her when she entered the great hall. As her eyes wandered over to him, he suddenly turned his head.

Presently, he took a piece of toast and started to eat it while trying to do some last minute reviewing. The tests were about to start...in perhaps, thirty minutes.

"Okay there, Draco?" Millicent Bulstrode called.

Draco looked up and smirked, "Of course...you?"

"Fine...but that Potter—"

"Oh don't talk about Potter here", somebody jeered.

"Shut up, I'm trying to study up"

The jeering continued, until McGonagall appeared in the front of the Great Hall.

"Time for your examinations", she said sternly, "—prepared by the ministry so we obviously have no control over the results. Cheating is not allowed and you will be caught so I advice you now, not to try"

Some laughed, some turned red.

"Please...all of you...except Granger, Hermione and Malfoy, Draco", she continued, "take your things and go to your respective classes"

Slowly, the Great Hall quieted down, and only two students remained. They approached their Professor.

"You may take your exams in two days...if you wish...but if you are prepared now—"

"We're not" Draco cut in, "May we have the extra two days?"

"Okay then, come with me"

--

A few staircases, and doorways later, they sat in the familiar office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome. Since you have nothing else to do until Wednesday, would you like to decorate the Great Hall for the Graduation Ball?"

"Ball?"

"The first annual...it's for fifth, sixth, and seventh years...we have supplies, and right now, we just need your hands and your creativity. You could ask some others to help you out...like prefects and volunteers—the head boy and girl are currently busy with the entertainment and all that jazz...so—"

"We'd love to Professor Dumbledore", Hermione said, smiling.

"Yes..." Draco said, distracted with the glint in Hermione's brown eyes.

"Well that's settled then", Dumbledore said cheerily, "You may start tonight after the exams...you'd probably like to study wouldn't you?"

--

Hermione and Draco walked out of the office together...and as they rounded an empty hallway, they realized that their hands had been intertwined the entire time.

Hermione's cheeks turned crimson, and Draco's pale face was tinged with pink. Hermione looked into his pale, stormy eyes and mumbled an apology.

"Its okay—", Draco said quietly, "—well my dormitory's this way...see you tonight"

"Yeah..."

And with that, he turned into a corner, and slowly wandered over to another, out of Hermione's sight.

"You didn't have to go..." Hermione thought, quite happily.

--

Hermione and Draco met before dinner. They had managed to study well, amidst the distraction of each other. They smiled as they picked up a box of décor that was already there. Everything was white.

"Hogwarts has gone holy..." Draco said, pulling out some pure white cloth out of another box.

"Well..." Hermione said with doubt, "I suppose we can make this work"

"Of course we could"

They had some fun putting up décor. They were all alone. No one was there yet...except for each other—and that was all they needed.

There were some platforms that floated and served as ladders, and Hermione almost fell off three feet above the ground, but Draco caught her just in time, and he put down a very red, very embarrassed Hermione.

Draco on the other hand, did everything he was supposed to very smoothly. Truth was, he was just trying to impress Hermione. He'd never put in that much effort if it was just some other girl. Hermione was different.

--

When they finished, they were quite happy. Dumbledore had told them to just decorate the walls, and the teachers would take care of the rest, so they sat on the floor, admiring their work.

Hermione leaned over to Draco, and Draco stroked her hair. They felt so small; being alone in the great hall, but their feelings just lifted them up.

For a sec, they couldn't speak. They were surprised, dumbfounded, lost in the pureness of everything. They didn't think they'd accomplish that in such a short period of time. Nobody had come in yet. It was natural because, dinners were late when there were exams, so the two were happy to be alone for the time being.

"Great job, 'Mione"

"Thanks...you too"

"Thanks"

"Well..."

"—I can't believe that the year's going to end already, Hermione"

"Yes—in one week...well, I can't believe it either"

"Yeah..."

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall swung open, and a few Hufflepuff seventh years came in.

"Nice décor, Hermione"

"Thanks"

"Oh you too Malfoy..."

The Great Hall was gradually filled with people, and Hermione said goodbye when she saw Harry and Ron come in. Draco watched her approach a weary Harry and an obviously annoyed Ron. He heard nothing of their conversation since Blaise just arrived.

"How were the exams?" Draco said, mildly interested.

"Fine..."

"Small talk", Draco thought, and he took some food onto his plate.

--

"So...how were the examinations?"

"Horrible—", Harry said.

"Extremely", Ron added.

"Drama, drama", Parvati interrupted. Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly..."

"Lucky you Hermione...", Lavender said, "Getting stuck with that hottie Draco Malfoy a whole year _and_ getting extra time to study for the finals"

"Oh please...don't talk about Malfoy...that git--", Harry said, "—oh sorry Hermione..."

"For what?"

"Oh nothing", Ron teased.

Hermione was in a bad mood the whole night.

--

Two days passed, and the two took their exams. They had the whole day off. They spent the rest of the afternoon in two different places, but they thought of only one thing: each other.

A few more days crept by, slowly, and Hermione was getting bored of waiting, Draco was just lounging about.

The next day, they got into class and received their results. As always, Hermione had top marks, and Draco came in close as second.

Hermione immediately went to the owlery and sent her parents an owl. On her way back, she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hey"

"Hey...see you at the ball..."

--

That night, Hermione unlocked her trunk, and pulled out a pure white ball gown that she'd bought in Hogsmeade last year. She was saving it for a special occasion...and now was the time to wear it.

She took out some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and rubbed it in her hair slowly. She sat in front of the mirror, and fixed up her hair in a tight, neat bun. She curled the hair in the front, and let curls down to fall loosely in front of her face. She put on some light makeup and she put on the dress...

--

Draco put on his dress robes. They were delivered by post from Malfoy manor, along with a long letter from his mother that he put in the fire after reading. His dress robes were made from silvery fabric, and they accented his pale eyes.

His hair just fell loosely above his eyes, and he just let it be...

--

The doors of the Great Hall were locked until 8:00 sharp. People filled the hall, including Hermione Granger, accompanied by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Draco entered the Hall a few seconds after the Golden Trio did, with Blaise Zabini and a few other Slytherins.

They took their seats on the tables that were covered with white tablecloths. They took time to see what the teachers had done to improve the decorations.

Instantly, Draco and Hermione had this intense feeling of Déjà vu. They had been there before...well, part of it.

Everything was white, as in, everything. The floors, the ceiling, and the portraits were taken down and replaced with white. Everything.

There was soft music in the background as more people began to file inside the Great Hall with awe.

--

After a huge meal, and delicious dessert, Hermione began to feel dizzy. She held her forehead in pain.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron said after taking a sip of juice.

"Yes Ron, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Harry said with uncertainty.

"Well...yeah"

"Okay if you say so..." Ginny said, as Hermione's eyes wandered over to where Draco was sitting.

--

Draco took in a deep breath. He wasn't ready yet, but will he ever be?

"Never..." he said under his breath, and he got up.

"Malfoy, where are you going?" Blaise said.

"Nowhere...just—just there..."

"But—"

"Let him go..." Pansy said flirtatiously, "Let's dance, Blaise"

Draco watched as they slinked over to the dance floor. Some song was playing. Draco ignored it, and—with his breath held—he made his way to Hermione Granger.

--

"Hi"

Hermione looked up abruptly and found herself locked in Draco's pale eyes.

"Hey...What are you doing here?"

"I'm here", he said suavely, "to ask you to dance"

Hermione couldn't hold it in. A smile crept over her face, and she held out her hand. Draco pulled her up, and slowly, they drifted to the dance floor.

--

_It's been two weeks and three days long_

_I'm all alone since you've been gone_

_I can't keep myself from asking why_

_Just wanna see my reflection in your eyes_

"I know this song..." Hermione whispered.

"You've heard it before...?"

"Yeah...somewhere...though I can't seem to remember—"

"Shh..."

They disappeared in the crowd, lost in a world of their own, surrounded by music, and a steady glow of light.

Hermione put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist knowingly.

_Just know that I'm with you_

_And what you feel, I feel it too_

She was quite unsure of what to do, but he, knowing what to do, led her slowly deeper into the dance floor.

As the music got louder, people began to stare.

"—Hermione and Malfoy..."

"Draco—and her?"

They ignored them; they were too busy with each other.

_I'm feeling lately_

_I'm going crazy_

_Wondering how I'll go on without you_

"Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing"

_I keep on trying_

_Slowly dying_

_Thinking of how I need you here with me_

They swayed gracefully to the music.

_I wear your shirt, the scent of you_

_Reminds me of the night when we became two_

_There's nothing else that feels the same_

_Everyday there's sun, it feels just like rain_

Soon, they were in the very middle, surrounded by onlookers. They didn't care. As far as they knew, they were together, and that's what counted most.

_Just know that I'm with you_

_And what you feel, I feel it too_

_If you think it's easy for me_

_Well you're wrong_

_Sometimes I'm weak and baby you know_

_I'm not that strong_

The song ended soon, and they were gazing dreamily at each other. Slowly, they snuck out of the Great Hall into the garden.

--

It was filled with glittering lights, and Hermione smiled. The music was still audible, though quite distant.

Hermione once again put her arms around his neck, and they danced around playfully and aimlessly, and smiling. They were so happy.

"Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"Remember the favor?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to ask you to..."

Hermione looked at him carefully, and tilted her head, waiting for him to speak.

Draco went closer, and soon, they were just about an inch from the other.

"...to kiss me"

Hermione leaned in, happier than she had ever been, and they found themselves in the sweetest kiss...

They were overwhelmed with an indescribable feeling as they deepened the kiss. Their worries and thoughts disappeared, and there was nothing but love...

They reluctantly pulled away, and Hermione smiled. Draco leaned in again, and this time, Hermione didn't pull away. She kissed him back, thinking "finally..."

"Finally", Draco said as the kiss died away.

Hermione breathed in relief.

"Draco..."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you"

Draco smiled, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I have waited so long to tell you that too...I love you Hermione...I love you"

Hermione clutched her pendant.

"Draco look..."

The pendants, the "Love" and the "Hate", glowed brightly under the moonlight.

Suddenly, the word hate disappeared in the silver, and the word "Always" emerged.

"I love you...always...", Hermione whispered

"—and forever...", Draco finished.

They didn't want to let go, and now, they will never have to.

--

--

--

THE END...

So what did you think? Please please please review! I love you all! This is the last and longest chapter. I sure hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

See you all in my next fic... ;)

SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL?! TELL ME PLEASE!


End file.
